


小美人鱼和他的航海万磁王

by blandbilker



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Bisexual Male Character, First Love, First Time, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hurt/Comfort, Little Mermaid Elements, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mpreg, Orphans, Revenge, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, 人鱼, 初恋, 双性, 奇幻au, 生子, 详细的暴力描写
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blandbilker/pseuds/blandbilker
Summary: 一个人类孤儿想要踏上月亮河寻找死去的父母，结果他遇到了一只和他一样孤独的小人鱼。





	1. Moon River

平静的海面，月亮升起，巨大的圆，不真切的明亮，在海面上铺了一层月影，就像是海面有条台阶，走过它就可以走进大月亮里。  
他追逐着月影很久，但一无所获。  
这个孩子在焦虑和害怕中，握着桨哭了。  
他哭声很低，小孩子怕引来鲨鱼。但说起来，谁知道水下的鲨鱼在不在乎水上的一个伤心孩子的呜咽呢？  
人类孩子没有想到他的哭声被另双耳朵捕获在心头，当他成人了后，回顾往昔，也不相信自己的哭声能召唤传说中的生物。  
比鲨鱼更危险，比鲨鱼更奇特。

“你好啊。”一只小人鱼悄悄地浮出海面，他趴在船甲板的一侧，他的眼珠是完美的海蓝蓝，他的声音也是无暇的海蓝蓝。  
“你好啊。”哭泣的人类孩子一边用手擦眼泪一边故作镇定地回应。这是个绿眼睛的人类孩子，他的眼睛色泽随着光线变化而变幻，折射出无穷的绿色，森林和山川浓缩在这对眼珠里。  
两个孩子在月夜的大海里相逢。  
“你叫什么名字？”年幼的人鱼歪着脑袋想了想，安慰别人的时候应该说出被安慰的人的名字，这样才会有明确的指向性和安抚感。  
“我不想告诉你，你是人鱼吗？”人类的孩子一边努力地阻止自己抽噎，一边问着人类才会提出的问题，他看到趴在船侧的人鱼点了点头，于是继续说道，“我妈妈告诉我，人鱼都想吃掉人类。”  
被冒犯的那个露出了明显的伤心之情，但良好的教养让这条小人鱼没有和人类孩子争执起来：“你妈妈见过人鱼吗？”  
人类孩子迟疑着摇了摇头。  
“那她也不知道人鱼究竟是什么样子的。我悄悄跟着你很久了，你看起来跟我一样大，但是却敢一个人划船出来……”小人鱼说到这里，看到人类的孩子露出了一种骄傲的神情，这大概是某种好兆头，孤独的小人鱼继续说着，“我不知道你为什么要一个人出海，虽然很勇敢，但实在是太危险了。所以我跟着你，直到刚刚你伤心地哭了起来，我才会出来找你。”  
蓝眼睛和绿眼睛对视了一会儿，小人鱼委屈地说：“我只是想交个朋友。我叫Charles。”  
绿眼睛的人类孩子没有说话，他看着小人鱼，这传说中的生物露出了明显的伤心之色，那小人鱼甩了一下尾巴，人类孩子没有看清楚这条人鱼的尾巴颜色，大海黑不隆咚的，什么也看不清，除了水波，月影，和眼前莫名其妙出现的小人鱼。小人鱼看起来伤心得要哭了，或许他的泪水是无价的珍珠，但人类孩子想起了母亲曾经的叮嘱，她说不要让关心你的人为你伤心。  
人类的孩子低低地开口：“Charles，我叫Erik。”  
小人鱼看着面前的人类孩子，羞赧着往前游动了一点：“Erik。我们现在是朋友了吗？”  
Erik不知道为什么Charles对交朋友这件事情这么执着。大概小人鱼太孤独了。Erik不确定孤独是什么，他习惯了一个人，他没有朋友。有个朋友应该是个很不错的事情，尽管他从未允许自己有这样的奢求。Erik咳嗽了一声，严肃地告诉这条不谙世事的小人鱼：“你应该要躲起来的，你知道人类特别喜欢捉住人鱼，然后把人鱼卖掉。”  
“你会这样做吗？Erik？”Charles没有接收到Erik的警告，来自危险物种，人类，的警告。  
Erik望着这条对他天然亲昵的小人鱼，心里有种隐蔽的骄傲：“我当然不会。”  
这条人鱼太小了，还不知道人类是多可怕的东西。小小的Erik不知道一向对人类避之不及的人鱼为什么会出现在自己的船板旁边。Erik忧虑地看着那对天真孤独的蓝眼睛，这个小小男子汉在这一刻决意要拼命保护这条傻傻的小人鱼，因为Charles真的什么也不晓得。  
对人类一无所知的Charles对自己的第一个人类朋友说道：“你为什么要晚上出海？”  
“因为我要走进月亮里。”  
“为什么要走进月亮里？”  
“因为我想寻找我的妈妈。”  
“可是陆地的孩子，你的妈妈不在月亮里，也不在海里，她应该在陆地上。”  
“她离开了。她的骨灰被风吹走了，洒进了大海里。她告诉我她会在月亮里等我。”  
“为什么要洒进大海里？”  
“因为她说她要和爸爸相聚。爸爸的船是在一个暴风雨的夜晚里沉的，他没有回到陆地上来。因此这次妈妈要去找他。她说他们会在月亮里等着我。”  
Charles抬眼看了不远处那巨大的月亮，完满，平静，散发着凉凉的光，什么都在它的眼下发生着。Charles想到自己的母亲，他那颗很久未曾黯然的海洋之心，为这人类的孩子而忽明忽暗起来。  
“别担心，你妈妈和你的爸爸在月亮里等你，现在你还去不了。”  
“你怎么知道？”小男孩问小人鱼。  
“因为我的爸爸妈妈也离开了我。”小人鱼歪着头注视着Erik，他好像在说一件和自己无关的事情，又好像因为这样的事情而饱经折磨，如今早已不再在意了。  
Erik犹豫了一下，他不知道是先提问还是先安慰这条小人鱼：“但……我只是听大人们说人鱼都很长寿。”  
Charles的眼睛不再注视着他，小人鱼的眼帘慢慢低垂下去，人鱼的声音也随着心和声音一起低下去：“我们只是比人类一般多活几十年罢了，但是妈妈只需要爸爸，并不需要我。”  
Erik没有再问下去，那想必是个悲伤的故事。小男孩松开了握着桨的手，犹豫着搭上了扶着船的人鱼的手，Charles的手冰凉，湿润却不黏腻，他对着小人鱼惊讶的眼光，慢慢握住了那双凉得好像深夜月光的手。Erik郑重其事地许了一个诺言：“从今天往后我们就是朋友了，我永远都会需要你，保护你。”  
小人鱼笑了起来，他笑起来的时候既没有露出尖利的森森白牙，也没有变成一个诡秘的怪物。小人鱼天真无邪，纯洁可爱，他被Erik的话语极大地安慰了，他忘记了自己本来是想来安慰Erik才出现的：“好的，那你能答应我一件事情吗？为了避免我被人类发现然后卖掉，请你不要告诉别人我的，嗯，我的……”  
Erik打断了Charles还在寻求措辞的请求，他露出了三个月来第一个微笑：“好的。我不会说出去，和你有关的一切。”  
小人鱼脸红了，强装镇定，但他的尾巴出卖了他的情绪，Charles的鱼尾拍打出水面溅出了银白色的水花，Erik不合时宜地想到了妈妈在世的时候曾经带他逗过一只小狗，那小狗看到他们就会一直摇尾巴，坐着的时候，趴着的时候，跑起来的时候，小尾巴一直快乐地摇着。

人类孩子拒绝承认自己迷失了方向，他还告诉这条活泼的小人鱼自己的梦想是做一名航海万磁王。小人鱼惊叹着，然后他把没有走进月亮里的人类孩子指引回了陆地，在离陆地还有一点距离的时候Erik便不让他游近了。他们约好了相见的时刻和地点，归途中某个隐蔽的珊瑚群岛是个不错的天然屏障。  
人类的孩子走上了陆地，精疲力尽地倒在沙滩里。他做了一个一年都没有在做过的黑甜梦，直到第二天下海捕捞的村民们惊慌失措的声音把他喊醒。  
他醒后一度以为自己做了一个月亮的梦。他回家了，在自己的裤子口袋里发现了一颗浑圆的珍珠。  
他记起来那是他的朋友在分别时落下的一滴眼泪。  
这颗人鱼的泪很值钱，穷困的孩子把它收起来，藏在自己的枕头里。  
下次和这颗泪水的主人相会，是半个月后的新月之日了。


	2. 塞壬与特里同

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有部分bg的猥亵行为。不适者请勿阅读。

他拥有了一个特别的朋友，接着他比往常更为小心谨慎，不与人亲近，这让他看起来更加孤僻和古怪。  
人们在背后谈论着，“Lenhsherr家的小子”，又或者，“爹妈都死了的可怜虫”，他捏紧了拳头，度日如年的期待着十五日后的重逢。  
他比往常更加留心那些传说中的生物，在和Charles相见还有五天的时候，海港上迎来了一只美人鱼。

这是一只成年的人鱼，很明显。她的鱼尾是雪灰色，鳞光闪闪，她肌肤苍白到透明，好像某种肥皂泡，一吹就要破掉。她的美貌也是一吹就要破掉的那种幻灭。她的肩头圆润，乳房饱满，身体线条性感得好像让人进入了游乐园，让人心跳得起起伏伏。捕捉住她的人类，为了避免人鱼那毁灭性的歌声，用胶布死死地封住了她的嘴唇。胶布和她脸部肌肤的交界处，肌肤已经皱起，一种被泡烂的惨白。她的双手被铁链铐住。  
男人们围绕着罕见的物种吹着口哨，他们认为这种生物天然没什么智力，只是诡诈的凶物。

在这个年纪的Erik比同龄人都偏矮，但他手长脚长，可以预料将是一个大个子。未来的大个子溜到雪灰色美人鱼的旁边，用一种警惕又担忧的眼光看着她。Erik听到了很多侮辱和耻笑，他也注意到了这条貌似无动于衷的美人鱼眼睛深处的愤怒和烈焰。他的手不由自主伸进了裤子口袋，把那颗珍珠攥进了手心。  
他不相信美人鱼是低智的祸害，他只知道这条美人鱼实在是非常倒霉。怀着恐惧和懵懂的好奇，他在那旁边一直等着。直到捕获了这条美人鱼的船长Sebastian Shaw出现在人群之中，他的水手们跟在他身后，像是饥饿了很久的猎狗一样对着拿着枪的主人发出垂涎的讨好声，对着人群嚣张粗鲁地喝呼。

Shaw走进那个笼子，用手一把揪住那条美人鱼的头发，强迫她转向自己。  
“喏，一个美人，堪称尤物。”他的手下流地摸了下那个美人鱼的胸脯，用手捏了捏她的乳房。他的手劲一定很大，Erik看到人鱼眼里的痛苦，他还注意到身边低低的笑声和粗重的喘息。  
“这是一条野兽！朋友们！大海的厄运之灵！这只狡猾的塞壬被我们捕获了！感谢上帝让我们捉住了它！这种迷惑人心的祸害就该这样！”  
Erik注意到Shaw用的是It指代这条人鱼。  
“……我们将会把它处理掉，人鱼的血和肉，以及它的鳞片价格，我们将在近日公布，有感兴趣的老爷也可以私下联络我们。她的眼泪珍珠将会一半上交，一半归于船队。”  
有个屠户高声问道：“操一次多少钱！”人们哈哈大笑起来，好像他说了什么聪明话。  
Shaw也笑了：“感谢你我的朋友！但是这个东西如你们所见捉起来非常费劲，非常危险，它的歌声轻而易举毁了我们另外两条大航船，这种怪物最好别操，为了大家下半辈子的幸福着想！”他清了清嗓子，露出一种神神秘秘的表情，这让众人都安静下来等着Shaw要说出什么大新闻。  
Shaw环顾一周用一种刻意压低的嗓子说道：“而且……我们还不知道它的洞在哪儿呢！哈哈哈！”  
大家也哄笑起来，夹杂着兴奋的骂声和下流的叫喊，仿佛人鱼没有洞可以操是个很好笑的笑话。  
Erik对这些不感兴趣。他望着那条人鱼，想到她会被捉起来羞辱，会被剪刀剪秃头发，被刀子割下皮肤，剐下肌肉，身上闪着像极地才有的蓝灰珍珠的光泽的鳞片会被一片片拔下来，泡酒或拿来装饰贵妇人。他忍不住打了个哆嗦，想起了不久前的深夜大海里，一条小人鱼浮在他身边。他甚至都不知道Charles的尾巴是什么颜色，他也不敢想象他的人鱼如果被人类社会发现会得到什么样的酷刑。  
他憎恨起Shaw。  
当他回神的时候，那条被Shaw当众羞辱的人鱼静静地看着他。  
Erik和这条人鱼对视了一会儿，直到人鱼被揪着头拎回了铁笼。  
她被带走了。

Erik像所有街头孩子那样知道很多暗道。他当然不费劲地知道了Shaw的地盘里的秘密通道。在临他去见Charles还有两天的时候，他在凌晨两点偷偷摸去了暗巷，从一户普通人家的花园的水池里潜了下去，游进暗河，然后游进了地下水路，通道狭窄，Erik再长大一点，就游不进去了。水路里的水清澈无垢，一波一波拂着即将变成少年的孩子。  
他也不知道自己为什么做到这一步。他不对所有人鱼负责，如果被Shaw发现了，那么下场恐怕比死还惨。  
当他意识到的时候他已经浮出了水面，有粼粼的光，然后是铁栏。  
他运气不错，Shaw正在大厅喝酒狂欢，没有来他的地下水牢观赏他的猎物。  
那人鱼就在铁栏里，和他对视着，雪白的胸脯一览无余，表情坦然，嘴巴仍然被封着。  
Erik的脸不禁红了。  
他对那警惕的生物说道：“我来救你，你不要喊。”  
人鱼望着他。  
“我知道你听得懂。”Erik恼怒地说。他冒险过来不是为了要鸡同鸭讲。  
他慢慢靠近人鱼，对她伸了伸手，那人鱼乖顺地靠近他，Erik费了一点力气撕开了胶布，接着他看到貌美的美人鱼顷刻间翻了脸，长出尖锐恐怖的白牙咬向Erik。  
这孩子吓得缩退了好几步，跌坐在地上，淡水淹没了他的腰部。  
那条人鱼好像被逗乐了，哈哈笑了起来。她的笑声不大，像冰块在空气中撞击，这感觉又凉又透。  
Erik恼怒起来，他不知道这条人鱼是这么不知好歹，他以为人鱼都像Charles那样的呢：“你真是不知好歹！等着Shaw来剐你的皮肉吧！”  
那条人鱼无声地笑了，她露出一种挑逗的神情望着人类的孩子：“我又没有求你来救我。”  
Erik被她说话声给吓了一跳。  
那人鱼饶有兴致地说：“怎么，你真的以为我是哑巴吗？”  
Erik倒在水里爬不起来。  
“看看你，小孩，我估计我的种族里有哪个小傻瓜是你认识的。”  
Erik想起自己和Charles的约定：“不，我从来不认识任何人鱼。”  
“你妈妈没有告诉过你，不要撒谎吗？你瞧瞧，你的手都在抖。”那人鱼露出百无聊赖的表情，瞥了一眼Erik，“小孩，如果你要救我，你就帮我把铁链松一点，Shaw应该快要下来了。如果你不想死得太早，还想见到某只愚蠢的人鱼，你要么就来帮我，要么就赶紧滚蛋。”  
Erik忍着屈辱给这条拴在笼子里颐指气使的美人鱼松了铁链，美人鱼又对救命恩人傲慢地说再把自己的嘴巴给贴起来，Erik刚问为什么，他就被呵斥了。  
Erik的屈辱感累积得要爆炸，他拼命来救一个素昧平生的人鱼，然后被这条傲慢的家伙卷了一通。  
他们听到了高处的铁栅栏被打开门锁的声音。  
Erik潜回了暗道里。

暗道水路里的氧气充足，因为就在水牢下方，动静也随着金属和水听得一清二楚。因此Erik，我们的小勇士，他听到了Shaw是如何折磨这条手无寸铁的人鱼，也听到了那男人猥亵的性欲。Erik感到心悸，也为自己的心悸感到恶心。  
他对这一切感到恶心。  
当Shaw欲火中烧到实在受不了的时候，那条人鱼倒在水牢里，软弱柔顺，有种亟待蹂躏的纯洁。Shaw想到已经三天没有喂它吃东西了，那人鱼也被铁链子栓得好好的，嘴巴也贴着胶布。他想是时候喂它吃点精液了。  
他打开了笼子，揪住了人鱼的金发，把她推到。他骑在她身上，将兴致昂扬的老二伸到了人鱼双乳之间开始单调乏味的抽动。他的笑声通过空气振动和水波振动传到了人类孩子的耳朵里，形成一种诡秘到变态的效果。  
他还没来得及喂人鱼吃点“男人的奶油”，那人鱼突然解开了捆住她双手的铁链，撕掉了胶布，在Shaw还没来得及反应过来的时候露出了獠牙，上下颌关节轻巧地闭合，便轻松地咬切掉了他黑红色的香肠。  
Shaw的惨叫声让缩在水道里的Erik打了一个哆嗦。一阵死寂后血水从水牢慢慢染色到暗道。  
那条狡猾的人鱼，凭借自身种族的身体特征——柔软滑溜——也溜进了暗道里，Erik害怕得哆嗦，又忍不住地想逃跑。Charles可真不是这样凶暴的，他以为人鱼都像Charles。但那袒胸露乳的美人鱼揪住了自己的矮个子的救命恩人，面露得色地问Erik是不是害怕了。  
Erik挣扎着，不想理会她。  
雪灰色的美人鱼嗤嗤笑着，揪住人类的孩子，拖着他游向另一条通道，他们游了也不知道多久，大概不怎么久，就被突然湍急猛烈的水流冲向了断崖，他们像废弃物那样，被抛进了大海。

美人鱼带着昏迷的孩子游向某个她觉得安全的礁石旁，她躲在石头后面，等待着黎明到来，但她一向没什么耐心，所以她象征性等了一下，就把这个孩子粗暴地摇醒了。她不费力气地问出了救命恩人的名字，接着她拔了一片自己的鳞片送给人类孩子，人类孩子嫌恶地望了一眼，觉得自己拿命来救这种不知好歹的人鱼，她的这种吝啬礼物实在是不如不要。  
美人鱼塞给了他，说：“留个纪念，以后好相认，我的小救命恩人。”说着她一把揪住Erik，“啵”地亲了一下Erik。  
Erik脸通红起来，他捂着脸蛋，瞪着美人鱼。  
美人鱼妩媚地笑了，她当然了解男人了，哼哼，男人，男孩：“我叫Emma，记着好了。Emma Frost，你做梦的时候喊起来会用得上的，Erik小宝贝儿。”  
Erik继续瞪她：“你应该穿上胸罩。”  
Emma大笑起来，她的笑声惊醒了一片海鸟。东方的发白的天空露出缕缕水红，好像一个钟头前Shaw的血将整个水牢浸染成淡红色那样。随着橙红色的光束慢慢打开，海面开始五光十色。  
Emma对Erik说道：“真谢谢你的提醒，我的小朋友，虽然不知道是哪条小人鱼和你认识，不过那条人鱼一定是个狡猾会算计的家伙。再见了，小伙子。”  
Erik还想说什么，Emma一拍尾巴就不见了。  
绿眼睛的孩子捏着一片鱼鳞，呆呆地坐在礁石上。  
这条混账人鱼，就把自己这么扔在距离海岸起码一千多米的石头上了。

当Erik游回沙滩上后力不能支地昏了回去，这倒是很好地避开了全城搜捕的关键时期。人们在沙滩上看到这个“终于精神失常了”、“可怜他也是父母双亡”、“暴躁抑郁是情理之中”的小孩，摇了摇头把他拖走了。他头发里都是海草，衣服破破烂烂，脚底全身伤痕。  
谁能想到他破得漏风口袋里，能严密地藏在一只小人鱼的眼泪，以及一只失踪人鱼的鳞片呢？

当他休息完一天后，他像个精神病一样，带着一罐子糖果执着地出海去了。  
邻居们告诉他，这次他就算死在沙滩上，他们都不会去打捞他了。  
Erik没有理会。  
人类是什么样的生物，这几个月里他已经完全领悟了。

新月像一把镰刀割在天空。他迷茫地行驶了很久，在珊瑚群那他停住了。他坐在船上，静静地等待海的小塞壬的光临，等待着海洋的精魄来收割他的灵魂。  
“嗨，你好啊。Erik。十五天不见，我真的非常想你。”  
他这次看清楚了Charles的颜色，在偏浅的透明海水和月光的照耀下，小人鱼的眼睛依然是海蓝蓝，小人鱼的声音也是海蓝蓝，小人鱼的尾巴也是海蓝蓝。  
“你终于来啦！我在珊瑚丛里等了你好久呢。月亮还没升起来的时候，我就在等你了。”聒噪的小人鱼欢快地围着Erik的船游动。  
Erik一边垂着头望着他的人鱼露出腼腆的笑容，一边给小人鱼递上人类世界的小物件，玻璃瓶子和糖果。当Charles含起一颗糖果，尾巴雀跃地拍动着大海时，Erik觉得他是如此与众不同。  
他无法想象Charles如果被陆地上的混蛋们捉住后，会得到什么样的羞辱。他想到人鱼Emma的经历，忍不住打了个哆嗦。光是想想Charles被人揪住头发在肮脏浑浊的人群中被羞辱，就已经让Erik感到怒不可遏，无法容忍。

Charles嘴里的糖果化掉了，还有一点甜蜜的软芯流在他的舌尖。小人鱼依依不舍地吃掉了最后一点流动的甜蜜，对Erik抿着嘴露出一个不好意思的笑容。  
也许这只未成年的人鱼是整个瑰丽莫测的海洋的心脏，他不是塞壬，他大概是波塞冬和安菲特里忒之子，那貌美天真的特里同。


	3. 渡鸦和少年们

渡鸦站在病房的窗台上，它用尖锐的鸟喙梳理着自己乌黑蓬软的羽毛，然后发出一声嘶哑的叫声。这只渡鸦黑得好像一种屏障，随时随地都可以融化进黑暗和阴影里，让人心生敬畏。  
渡鸦睁着黑色的眼睛饶有兴致地看着病床内的风景。  
Shaw没有死。  
这绝对是故意的。人鱼Emma咬断了Shaw的老二，她用锈迹斑斑的铁棍来回捅了Shaw四次，每一次都巧妙地避开了要害，她把他扔在了水牢的温水池子里，让Shaw的伤口一直流淌着新鲜的血液，直到Shaw的手下发现船长过久没有现身前来救援。  
所以Shaw船长是差点死于失血过多。  
Shaw拥有数量可观的资产，足够他用到下下辈子。他捉住Emma，割了几次人鱼的头发，仅仅如此了。  
黑色渡鸦站在医院最大的窗户外，玻璃的隔音效果可不怎么样。它梳理着自己的毛发，它对这家医院实在是非常感兴趣，这几天都在这里盘旋。  
渡鸦当然知道之前发生了些什么。  
Shaw的胳膊骨折了，肋骨折断了两根，左大腿和右小腿各被戳了一个洞，因为伤口感染和破伤风的威胁，医生们不得不剐去很多活肉，让伤患的伤口暴露在新鲜空气中。最惨的还是他的老二，医疗人员们围绕着那块皱巴巴的褐色肉块议论纷纷，当其中两个医生从手术台上下来了后，他们同事簇拥着那两位医生，其中一个实习医生用两根戴着乳胶手套的手指捏起那块长条状的肉：“切口整齐利落，干净无污染，没有腐败迹象，请问可否接回伤患身体上？”  
那两个医生的眼珠里有毫无掩饰的厌烦和疲倦：“当然不能了，Salvadore小姐。”  
于是两名医生的身边围绕了很多实习医生，他们都充满了好奇。  
在旁边的另一位女医生耐心地解说道：“从你们拿起的这块断了的阴茎上可以看出，脉管、神经、尿道以及海绵体都是纵行走向，阴茎作为人体重要器官，一旦割开容易引发大出血。施害者将伤患的阴茎从横断切开，使之完全断离。我们光是止血就花了四个小时，已经错过了接回神经元的最佳时期，何况接回神经实在是太难做到了，又是这样敏感的位置，我恐怕就算我们能接回也不能保证患者下半辈子可以正常自如地勃起射精。”  
学生们都露出成功探索课题后恍然大悟的神情。Stryker他们在一旁几乎窘迫恼怒到想要冲天放枪三声。  
黑色渡鸦拍打着翅膀，这种拥有超常智力的鸟，像一种诡笑的暗影，飞离了中心医院，飞向大海。

渡鸦飞到无人岛的黄金沙滩上。这个小岛极其隐蔽，海洋的洋流在它的附近形成了漩涡屏障。这岛是某种生物玩闹的去处，红色的沙丁珊瑚在碧蓝的水下是暗影。  
渡鸦停在一块礁石上，海面上出现一只手，伸向渡鸦。  
渡鸦没头没脑地开口道：“大概是白皇后，她一向自鸣得意，被人类捉住了，但她走运，她跑回海洋了，并且把捉住她的船长害得很惨。”  
那只手停住了抚摸，一只棕色脑袋从水里冒了出来，这是一只人鱼。  
小人鱼温柔地问道：“多惨？”  
“Charles，他真的很惨，惨到你不敢想象，”渡鸦哈哈大笑起来，她的笑声就像冻住的牛皮纸被撕毁那样奇特，“连老二都被咬断了，哈哈哈哈！人类真是活该啊！”  
Charles阻止了这只渡鸦的无礼：“不要这样说，Raven，难道你不是吃人类喂你的谷物么？”  
那只渡鸦更加无礼地蹦到Charles的脑袋上啄了几下：“啊，你的Erik，他喂我的谷米老是有虫眼。”  
Charles生气得脸发红：“那你为什么要吃呢？还有，他不是我的。”  
Raven蹦下来站在礁石上看着Charles，凝视良久，这只渡鸦发出一种聒噪的声响：“哈哈，你脸红了！哈哈哈哈小美人鱼Charles的春天！”  
还没等Charles恼怒地把Raven拖到水里，她就拍打着翅膀，幸灾乐祸地飞走了。  
Charles把红得冒烟的脸颊埋进自己的胳膊里，今夜是满月，他们又要见面了。  
太阳在小人鱼的头顶闪耀着荣辉，小人鱼坐在礁石上专心地等着近十个小时后才会来临的夜晚，以及他的人类伙伴。

Emma Frost游在剧毒海葵里，海葵雪白的触手拂过这条人鱼的鳞片。她回到大海的消息震惊了很多人鱼，就像白皇后被捕获的消息吓坏了所有人鱼那样。  
猩红色的人鱼出现在白海葵的另一面，他巨大的红鱼尾好像是海里的熊熊烈焰。  
“我们还不知道怎么回报救了你的那个孩子。”  
“别担心，我们之中肯定有人鱼认识那个小孩，他身上带着一枚人鱼才会流出的泪水珍珠。”  
“但凭借那颗珍珠我们仍然不能知道谁才是哪个人类。”  
“Azazel，你以为我是蠢货吗？我在分别的时候拔了一片鳞片给他。”  
Azazel露出一种不可置信的表情：“那人类孩子拼命救了你，你的报答就是给他一片鱼鳞？”  
“怎么，你想说我很小气吗，”Emma漫不经心地摸了摸自己的金发，“他还不想要呢，居然很嫌弃人鱼鳞片，最后还是我好心地硬塞给他了。”  
Azazel简直不知道该对自己的妹妹说什么好。他不是非要指望Emma像个阿拉伯鼻烟灯灯神那样，一被唤出有求必应，但给救命恩人一片鱼鳞片，这实在有点过分。  
Emma一甩她的大尾巴：“好啦，那小孩说不定会一直随身揣着我的鳞片。所以呢，没有揣着我的鳞片的大航船，都可以不用活着回海岸了。”  
“如果那孩子卖了你的鳞片呢？”  
“当然不会的，我可是大闹了一番，他如果要卖了我的鳞片，一定会被人类抓起来，会死得很惨，”Emma得意地一翘尾巴，忽略了她哥哥脸一阵青一阵白的脸色，“再说了，那个穷小子穿着一身麻布袋似的破衣裳，也不去卖人鱼的眼泪珍珠，真是个纯情种子。”  
Azazel微微安心了。  
他对Emma伸出手，Emma不情愿地才从自己尾巴上拔出一片边角鳞片，小得可怜，Emma恋恋不舍地递给了她的哥哥。  
Azazel翻了翻眼睛，把它带走给所有人鱼辨识去了。

 

一转眼，孩子要变成少年，少年时光如此短暂，要长个子，要开始第一场梦遗和自慰，要开始人生中第一场带着性意识的暗恋，运气好的话还能把暗恋转成恋爱，要寻求世界和他人的肯定，开拓交际，自我意识明确，野心勃勃，雄志昂扬。  
Lehnsherr家的孤儿依然独自来往，他的个子开始后知后觉地猛长，眉宇已经完全是孤独的英俊少年了。大人们都警告自家的姑娘们离他远一点，虽然成人们同情Lehnsherr的悲惨遭遇，但没谁希望自己家的孩子接手这个麻烦。  
同样，他们也警告自家的小子们离他远一点，这小子一个人把自己喂大，神情孤独又愤怒，一无所有的人更无顾忌，就像是年轻的雄狮走在草原上，他才不在意咬死了别的狮子，那狮崽子该怎么办呢。

然后这些苦口婆心的警告取得了相反的效果。男孩子们觉得Erik是个男子汉，而女孩子们则面色羞红地路过表情冷酷的少年Erik身边。  
青春的叛逆期啊，真是不容小觑。

Erik Lehnsherr长得非常英俊，即便他穿着旧衣服，也始终干净利索，他话少沉默，但是人们都知道他会喂养小动物，包括一只聒噪的渡鸦，那渡鸦老是蹦着敲他的窗户讨米吃，没事还脾气暴躁地啄他，Erik总是没什么表情地喂它。  
自从Sebastian Shaw捕捉过一条美人鱼又被美人鱼所伤后，那条人鱼就不知去向了，但人们都知道它回到了大海，因为这四五年来，出征海上的船队几乎没有活着回来的，几次巨大的航船上的幸存者都在事故发生的时候听到了人鱼群的致命歌声。渔民的小捕小捞倒还好，但如果哪家想要打捞更大的鱼群，捕获更多的深水珍珠蚌和珊瑚，则要冒着比几年前高出十多倍的风险。  
塞壬歌声从未停止。  
Erik经常在固定的时候划着他的小破船出海，邻居们知道这孩子无处可去，只能以命换取活着的机会，好在他的船太小太破，不至于被愤怒的人鱼群淹死在无人海域里。他一般都捞一点珍珠，或者短小的带着白芯或者虫眼的沙丁珊瑚，卖一点钱，换来粮食，淡水和谷米。

渡鸦Raven又来了。  
她这次没有兴致盎然地去用鸟喙揪拔Erik的头发，而是站在石头和稻草的房子上歪着脖子看着一个金发小姑娘红着脸来找Erik，她塞给他一大盒黄油，一小桶还发着膻味的新鲜牛奶，接着小姑娘的两只笔挺的腿就开始后退，想要离开。  
Erik喊住她：“Magda！”  
那女孩顿住了，她的脸红得像秋天的苹果，Raven很想上去啄一啄。  
Erik摸遍全身，掏出一颗不大但是光晕很好的海洋金珠，塞到Magda手上。Magda推拒，但Erik严厉的神情制止了女孩儿的行为。  
Erik Lehnsherr并不需要施舍和同情。于是Magda拿着那颗珍珠，微微一弯腰，像朵红云那样飘走了。  
Raven呱呱喊了两声，Erik才发现渡鸦Raven在房檐上观看完了全剧，黑渡鸦的表情充满了不怀好意，他刚想对那只鸟解释什么，渡鸦头也不回地飞走了。  
Erik暗地惨叫一声。

“没看出来，你情敌挺多的。那个穷小子，一天到晚不是这个金发小姑娘就是红发小男孩、不是绿眼睛小姑娘就是棕眼睛小男孩跟着他到处跑。两条腿到处跑哦。”Raven站在礁石上，对等着日落的人鱼说道。  
“我对他没有那个意思。”人鱼Charles病怏怏地说。  
人鱼的相对寿命比人类的要长几十年，因此这条人鱼虽然比Erik还大一两岁，但他已经显得比Erik要年少了，鼓鼓的娃娃脸，圆滚滚的蓝眼睛，乱蓬蓬的棕色卷发，人类少年喜欢在月夜里把玩他的棕色卷毛，在手指上绕过一圈又一圈，Erik比他们刚刚认识的那个时候话少了很多，他经常凝望着人鱼，不说话，微微笑。  
渡鸦就算如何智力超常、内心丰富，她也无法挤眉弄眼做出表情，于是Raven怪腔怪调地劝说Charles：“我打赌那个人类小子一定也很喜欢你。”  
Raven等了半天也没有回声，好一会儿后在浪花声中夹杂着懦懦的回答：“但我不是人类，我也不是女孩子。”  
渡鸦忍不住想到几年前白皇后Emma被人类Shaw捉住的时候，Shaw当众羞辱过她，“没有洞可操”，Raven忍不住快活地大笑起来：“放弃比人类多出的那几十年生命，你就可以变成人类，走起路来稳健，不会跟那种傻得冒泡的童话故事那样，如在刀尖行走。以前Emma被捉住的时候那个人类以为她不能操，人类蠢货！谁会知道你们人鱼都比任何一个人类女孩或者人类男孩更有繁殖优势呢？”  
Charles的羞恼之情溢于言表，他露出獠牙恐吓渡鸦，而渡鸦毫不畏惧，拍打翅膀飞起来，盘旋在低空：  
“说真的Charles，再过一两年你的Erik就要进入了人类的确定固定配偶并开始繁衍的关键时期了，如果你再磨蹭忧郁，他可是很容易被其他人类看中并带走的。到那时候，你给我再多的贝类或者谷物，我都没办法替你看住他了。”  
Raven飞走了，她也到了寻找配偶的时期了，她不想把精力耗在人和人鱼身上，她吃饱喝足，是该替自己筹谋未来家庭的事了。  
Charles望着天边，落日开始了。浑圆深沉的巨大红日一点点浸没到海里，就像一颗蜜渍樱桃掉在海里一样。他记得Erik给自己带来玻璃瓶里的蜜渍樱桃的酸甜滋味，红色的落日，红色的果子，红色的心，沉沉掉进蓝色的海里。

Erik看着落日，晚霞晕染出香草色天空，芬芳甜蜜。他转头进了自己的房屋里，躺在床上，想到今夜仍然要去和一只人鱼相会。  
他们坚持了好几年的见面了，说来真的奇怪，他们种族不同，生活环境不同，生存压力也不一样，得躲过贪婪的同类逡巡的视线，埋伏在深夜里偷偷会面，说的都是无关紧要的事情，月亮的另一面，种植牵引修建蔷薇，制作蜜渍柠檬片的技巧。  
他们从未想过放弃，也没有想过停止。  
但究竟是哪一次开始不对劲的呢？  
是上个月的夏日月夜里，他带给他一束陆地上的鲜花，当Charles抱着花，像小时候那样亲昵地用脸蹭他手心表示感谢的时候，自己莫名其妙的下身翻涌热浪几欲完全勃起呢？  
是三个月前他们玩闹，他从高高的礁石上蹦入海中被张开双手的人鱼紧紧抱住，他摸到他身上莹白的肌肤，滑腻的鱼尾绕在他的腿上，亲密无间的？  
是春天的时候他用橄榄叶编制了一个花环戴到小人鱼头上，蓝眼睛在月光下熠熠生辉，他听到他的人鱼说：“好看吗？我真喜欢你。”的时候吗？  
是去年冬天他冻得几乎发烧也还是要出海，被哭泣的Charles一边握着手一边让海浪把自己轻轻推向港口，他的眼泪变成珍珠，一颗一颗蹦落在船上，但他们俩谁都不看那珍珠一样？  
还是更早些时候呢？当他还是个孩子，在海洋上哭泣，一心只想走进月亮里，一只天真孤独的人鱼出现在他身边，一心只想要一个朋友？  
某种意义上他们是彼此唯一的朋友。  
这并没有任何问题，但不知道为什么他随着年岁增长，欲望扩大，只是只做朋友好像不能满足Erik了，他想到几年前Shaw当众羞辱过人鱼无洞可操，忍不住嘴角划出一个讥讽的弧度。  
他不想吓到Charles，现状完美平衡，他不想打破这摇摇欲坠的自欺欺人。  
他手伸进裤子里，握住半硬着的阴茎，想到小人鱼蓝的眼红的唇白的皮肉，开始喘息着撸动自己，他回忆着Charles呼唤自己的名字，充满了惊喜和快乐，柔软又期待，仿佛每次他都等了他很久似的。  
他在高潮里射出一片白色。  
Erik知道没有谁会在自慰的时候想着自己的朋友，他只是无法自拔。

在确保自己射过两次后他疲惫地站起来，他终于可以安心出海见那一切烦恼和喜悦的源泉了。


	4. 人鱼Emma的报恩

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有猎奇的人鱼生殖结构的设定。

他没有遇到过愤怒或哀怨的塞壬歌声，他曾经臆想过几次出海失事的可能，然后甩甩头就不再思考了。他还是个孩子的时候想过要做一名伟大的航海万磁王，无论走到哪里都如北极星和地磁那样，标准而明确，任何也无法困扰他的方向，他的方向就是绝对。但如今他连一艘大船也没有，尽管他已经偷偷攒了一些钱了，但想要拥有一支理想中的航船，仍然有点遥远。  
这几年来，塞壬们掀翻了所有大船，偶尔也会淹死一些中型船只。他今天运气不佳，不远处的海浪诡秘地旋转，形成了一个移动着的巨大漩涡，那只停留在他船上的黑色渡鸦用力拍打翅膀飞起来，他望着Raven离开，大喊着别去找Charles，接着他才意识到自己是要死在这里了。  
受到侮辱的人鱼们只是在报复，他闭上眼睛，毫无任何怨言，就好像他已经等死等了很多年了，他等这一刻等了很久了，现在这一刻终于来临。他在等死的时候喃喃着呼唤一个名字，渡鸦Raven飞得再快也来不及了。他希望那条傻乎乎的蓝眼睛小人鱼可以记得自己。夜幕中镶嵌着巨大的满月，冰冷的，洞悉的，他终于要走进月亮里了，月河铺在海上，那入口是个黑色的漩涡，他马上要走了，再见Charles，我唯一的、唯一的——  
“啊哦，你的表情比起当年，可观性也没有提高多少。”一个奇特的声音打断了Erik临死前的感悟，这个声音好像冰块在空中撞击发出来的脆响。  
Erik还没有从临死前的心情中恢复过来，他睁开了灰绿色的眼睛，茫然地抬头看向前方。  
他的小船旁边有一个巨大的黑色的漩涡，但漩涡静止着不去吞噬Erik，这种奇幻之境大概很难想象，然后Erik看到了一条雪灰色的美人鱼在漩涡中间百无聊赖地甩着指甲。  
哦，Emma。  
Erik从来没有这一刻想把自己的头撞在甲板上，也从来没有像这一刻那样，把Emma的头撞在甲板上，撞到她昏迷然后把她扔回大海。  
Emma的视线从自己修剪精致的指甲上移到了一脸傻愣愣还挂着眼泪的Erik的脸上，她熟稔地点了点头，露出一个优雅的笑容：“你好啊，人类哭包。”

“这当然是人鱼的报恩了。确切的说，应该是人鱼Emma的报恩。”Emma一甩尾巴，雪灰色的尾巴在月光下是波光粼粼的雪月色。  
Erik无心欣赏她的大尾巴，因为他被Emma的尾巴甩了一脸的海水，滴滴答答，从头发滴到下巴。  
“你怎么找到我的？”Erik毫无兴致地问道，他真的一点点也不想知道为什么平静无风的海面出现了个飞速旋转的巨大漩涡，转到自己船边就停了，接着这条人鱼马上跑出来宣称自己救了他，还了以前的人情。  
“我感应到你带的东西太多了，一大包人鱼的眼泪藏在你左侧第二排第三块甲板下面，还带了一片人鱼鳞片在你右侧第一排第一块甲板下面。我知道的人类，都是拿了好东西就要藏起来，就像陆地上的贪婪松鼠，藏东藏西然后被人类抄家。能这么蠢的带这么多东西出海的，船还又小又破的，我想大概就只有你了。”Emma真诚地说。  
Erik咬牙切齿的表情说明了一切。  
Emma游过来，趴在船舷上，露出一种人鱼才有的好奇样子，望着那赌气的绿眼睛：“我真想知道你为什么不把它们卖掉，你明知道卖掉那些珍珠你就能换条像样的船，你留着珍珠，珍珠只是没用的丸子。白色的，不能吃。”  
Erik不想理她，他还在生闷气。  
Emma笑了起来，她伸出手指，夹住人类少年已经长成轮廓的坚毅的下巴，她把这个愣头青的脸转向自己。她笑起来的时候就像是冬天冻住的蜂蜜，白软甜蜜：“说嘛，小孩，是不是因为我的哪条傻乎乎的同类呀？哦，爱情，是吗？”  
Erik没有挣扎，他可从来没有应付过这种，因此脸涨得通红：“我不知道你在说什么。”  
“装傻。我一早就说了，你是个蹩脚的说谎者。”Emma的手指没有从人类的下巴上移开，她饶有耐心地来回摸着Erik的下巴，这让Erik无端想起他曾经逗过的一只猫或者狗什么的，不，不不，他才不是小猫小狗。  
“哦，我的小鲨鱼。”Emma望着Erik惊慌失措又故作镇定的脸，用一种母性大发的怜爱口吻这么评价道。  
Erik露出一种不明所以的表情。

所以当Charles急得冒火地游过来的时候，他看到了白皇后趴在船边，妩媚可爱地摸着Erik的脸，露出一种罕见的宽和，而Erik都不敢去看她，即便隔得有点远，但Charles也可以凭借人鱼卓越的视力看到Erik的脸变成了可疑的红色。  
一道惨白的闪电在Charles的脑子里劈开，接着是沉闷的宣判死刑的闷雷，蓝眼睛的小人鱼躲在海里，看着不远处的两个影子，他好想哭，却又没有资格来哭。小人鱼强作镇定，鼓励自己应该相信自己的朋友，尽管他们什么都没有说，或许有什么挽救的余地呢？但那是白皇后，貌美傲慢的白皇后，他甚至不知道Erik喜欢男孩女孩，他只知道很多男孩女孩都喜欢他，他以为Erik每个月来海里见自己两次就是——  
还没等Charles胡思乱想完，他就看到白皇后撑起身体，亲吻了Erik，而Erik也没有拒绝。  
Charles的眼泪变成了珍珠，无声地沉沉坠入海里，他好想逃离这里，满月，大海，船，两个美丽的人影，唯有自己是多余的。他唯一的朋友，唯一想要献身的对象，他擦着眼睛，努力睁大瞳孔，想要看清楚眼前的一切，想要看清楚自己的朋友陷入爱河的瞬间，想要铭记自己被彻底抛弃的时刻。

“你有让你的人鱼怀孕吗？”Emma没头没脑地问了个惊天问题。  
Erik震惊地差点把自己的耳朵给揪下来，但是也不必了，他脸现在红得可以烧起来，或许他的耳朵能烫得自燃了：“你说什么？”  
“哈？你听不懂么？那我换种说法，你有把你的鸡鸡插入你的小人鱼的泄殖腔里，抽动然后射精到你的小情人的子宫里吗，然后让小人鱼怀孕？”Emma耐心地说道，好像在劝一只鲨鱼去吃金枪鱼一样。  
Erik瞠目结舌，傻掉了，大概成了一座木头雕像，底座上或许刻着“伟大的航海万磁王（未遂）”。  
“或者再换种说法，你们有摸摸，亲亲，摸摸，然后你勃起，就把你裤子里的那个东西查到人鱼的肚子下面、鱼尾盆腔处的缝隙里并射精么？”Emma的表情已经开始不耐烦了，耐心确实不是白皇后的长处。  
“我……”Erik望着这条口无遮拦的人鱼，心里在庆幸这次Emma穿了胸罩，她的廉耻度一定比当年提高了很多，Erik强迫自己接受Emm的问话方式。  
Emma没有耐心了，她用手拍打着船，船摇摇晃晃几乎散架，而她的大尾巴也烦躁地打着海面，Erik不得不仓皇的扶着船舷，羞恼愤恨地妥协了，他的声音压得很低：“老天！拜托你！有点廉耻心！他也是个男孩！”  
Emma马上停手了，她露出一种得逞的表情：“你终于承认你和一条人鱼维持多年私交情谊啦？”  
Erik烦得简直想抡起船桨给Emma那么一下子。  
“你要是想拿船桨砸我，你知道会发生什么的吧？比如再也见不得你的梦中之鱼什么的。”Emma盯着表情丰富的人类少年，和蔼地叮嘱他。  
“……”  
“所以你现在还是个处男啰？那条傻了吧唧的人鱼也没有睡了你啰？”  
“我不想讨论这个问题！”  
Emma盯了他一会儿，安静了好一会儿后问道：“你不会还不知道怎么操人鱼吧？”  
“天哪！”Erik现在只想抡起船桨把自己砸晕，然后Emma就不会研究烦扰自己了，“我说了！他是个男孩子！”  
“那又怎么样？”  
“什么那又怎么样！我说得还不够明白吗！”Erik压低了嗓子，烦躁也被压低了一个度，变成了羞恼。  
“那好吧，就当做是人鱼Emma的多次报恩了，”Emma翻了翻眼睛，“你应该赶紧去和你那条人鱼性交，射精，尽量让他怀孕，因为他肯定是这么希望的。”  
“……？！”Erik的大脑当机了，里面进了海水，长了很多沙丁珊瑚，一条Charles在里面吐泡泡。  
“你知道人鱼是双性的么？人鱼可以给人鱼受孕，我们寿命长，智力高，天敌少，捕食广，唯一的问题就是很难有下一代，所以雌性雄性都能受孕和射精，比如你看我——”Emma没有给Erik做什么心理建设，她就是很随便地在这位青少年处男的心里扔下了原子弹，“这是小Emma，来，给Erik小宝贝儿打个招呼。”  
Erik用一种几乎惊恐的表情看到Emma把大半身体探出海面，在月光下某个部位的鳞片慢慢开出一条小隙，探出了一个松茸一般的玩意儿，不大，但是货真价实，然后那个玩意儿和Erik打了个照面，又慢慢缩回她的身体，鱼鳞回到最初的样子。  
“怎么样？”Emma突然有点不好意思地看着Erik，“虽然不大，但是可以让一些雌性人鱼获得性交快感哟。”  
Erik望着Emma，虽然她这次记得穿上了胸罩，但江山易改、本性难移。  
他无话可说。  
Emma很快又得意洋洋起来：“我们种族现在数量挺少的了，所以应该尽可能提高生育率，人鱼对挑拣终身伴侣这个问题上很慎重的，可以看出你的那条小人鱼应该在乎你很久了。”  
“所以你就在我面前乱露隐私部位吗？”  
“真讨厌，你说的我好像一个露阴癖似的。人鱼不确定伴侣的时候可是会来者不拒的。”  
“什么意思？”Erik警惕地问。  
“意思就是没有喜欢的对象，大家就随便乱搞。”Emma有问必答地回复道，并且观赏到了Erik太阳穴上的青筋跳了跳，“怎么，人鱼寿命长，性成熟偏早，生育率底下，大家没事打一炮很正常。”  
“没怎么。”Erik咬牙切齿地说道，他实在是不愿意想象Charles躺在别人身下的样子。  
“那条雄性小人鱼，他也有小蘑菇，蘑菇下面按理来说会有一条小缝隙，摸一下肉乎乎的，如果是自愿和你性交的话他身体会湿润得很快，你只需要……”  
“不要再说了！”Erik崩溃地请求着Emma。大概无论过去多少年，他在这条趾高气扬毫无顾忌的人鱼面前总是落花流水。  
Emma哈哈笑起来，她用一种喜悦又真诚的表情看着Erik，这是一个不错的人类，害羞，有底线，还挺自我隐忍的，虽然全是乱七八糟的自以为是。  
她撑起身子摸了摸救命恩人的脸，温柔地说道：“谢谢你，Erik，为所有的一切，感谢你为救我、保密人鱼的存在所做出的一切。好孩子，希望你尽快拥有你的人鱼。”  
她亲了亲面色通红的少年，这是一个纯洁的、亲昵的吻，然后她就消失在海里了。  
漩涡无声地合上了，大海看上去什么也没有发生过。  
Erik不知道现在已经什么时候了，月亮升得很高，他慌张地驶向他和Charles的秘密小岛。

Azazel望着笑得停不下来的Emma，特别无奈地说：“你知道你亲他的时候，他的那条小人鱼——就是Charles Xavier那个孩子——眼巴巴地望着你们然后一直在偷偷哭么？”  
Emma笑得几乎鱼尾巴抽搐成一团海藻：“当然了！不然我为什么要亲他！哈哈哈哈！”  
Azazel无奈地不知道说什么好，没什么威慑力地警告他的妹妹：“希望你不要搅黄了他们的好事。”  
Emma笑够了，她露出一种神叨叨的表情：“你不懂，Azazel，有时候人们需要被推一把，才能往前踏出那一步。”  
Emma得意地哼了一声：“他们应该学会感激我。”


	5. 接吻无师自通

Charles观察了很久。  
他观察到Erik一直在老地方等着，先是呼喊，然后安静地停顿，等待，继续呼喊，安静地停顿，等待，再继续呼喊。  
Erik的样子非常焦虑，那月亮从海平面升到了他的头顶，像是一个宇宙的探照灯，帮他在深深的矿里找寻一抹蓝色的奇迹。  
人类怎么才能凭借肉眼一双找到水下的蓝尾巴人鱼呢？  
Erik越来越焦虑，是因为Charles从来没有失约过。他的呼喊声变大，最后没有耐心了，他先是哄着看不见的Charles，没有哄出人鱼，他开始生气，诅咒水下的鲨鱼、海蛇、剧毒水母和无辜的爱拔他们俩头发的黑色渡鸦。  
Charles的眼泪又要掉下来了。他拿不准主意到底要不要冒个泡泡，那焦虑暴躁的人类少年已经有了成人的廓形，他在月影下仿佛是一只跃跃欲试的蝴蝶，在不堪一击的茧子中振翅待飞。而自己要维持这种面貌多久呢？这甚至不能责备Emma或者Erik，选择美丽的配偶是人之常情。

Erik真的没有办法了。  
他又一次发现自己对Charles知之甚少。他甚至不知道除了这里还能怎么找到那条古怪的小人鱼。他心烦意乱，想要学波塞冬，拿起三叉戟就把大海搅得翻天覆地，仅仅为了确保一条人鱼的平安无事。他厌恨鲨鱼、剧毒水母、海蛇，厌恨一切有可能威胁Charles生存的东西，包括Raven那只渡鸦，谁让Charles这么好心，连只渡鸦都能没大没小地啄他脑袋、拔他头发。  
Erik一定是急糊涂了，他忘记了Raven也拔过不少自己脑袋上的头发，他也忘了有几次因为天气推迟的约会是Raven带来的消息。  
Erik不知道怎么办了，他决定待在这里，直到太阳升起，直到自己淡水耗尽，如果还没有Charles，那就随便吧。

Erik期待的那只人鱼就在他的船下十米处转着圈游着。  
Charles当然很希望Erik就留在自己的身边，如果这是Erik本身的意愿。他当然也可以永远醉醺醺地在海里快乐又孤独，和随便什么来一发，但是眼前早已出现了最佳选择，问题是如何留住他这最佳也是唯一的选择？  
他永远记得在孤独的海里是如何听到了一个哭声，那哭声呜咽又坚强，好像哭出来是一种妥协似的，然后他遇到了一个尖尖刺刺的小家伙，那绿眼睛的人类孩子就像是毒海葵一样，实际上尽是些柔软的触手，那毒素对人鱼也毫无作用。陆地的人类来到海里，只为了能去到空中的月亮里。这世界上还有比自己更加孤独的人，已经走出绝望的小Charles感受到了悸动。他对他伸出了手，然后得到一个有力的回握。人类是这么温暖。  
他拥有了第一个朋友，然后才有了Raven、Hank、Logan……其他的朋友。  
是什么时候改变的呢？  
他第一次的梦遗是在某个暴风夜里，沉睡在海浪中的人鱼抽搐着醒来，看到自己的泄殖腔里伸出的小小柱体，柱体下方的肉隙里渗透出的乳白色很快消失在海中，他看到前方是一片闪电，仿佛绿眼睛点亮了第一盏模糊的爱欲和向往。  
他尽可能地靠近Erik，贴近他，触摸他，安抚他，从海里接住他，不让他离开，尾巴紧紧缠绕在他的腿上，双手用力抱住他的脊背，赤裸的乳头在粗糙的亚麻布上摩擦，感受着冰冷的刺激下人类少年的反应。  
留住美丽强悍的配偶大概是自然界每个动物的天性，Charles不再想试探。他打定主意，先把人类哄到手，然后一尾巴抽飞其他觊觎者。  
他等着那人类慢慢失去力气，大海浮起咸湿的海风，藏在海里的人鱼开始躁动。他的蓝眼睛在海下依然视力卓越拔群，柔软狡猾的捕猎者在伺机等待一个良机。  
Erik渐渐力不能支，倒在船里昏睡过去了，他游动到贴合着船底，感受着另一侧近在咫尺的呼吸。温暖的，干燥的，唯一的，蛊惑的。  
他慢慢浮在船舷一侧，看着沉睡的人类少年决定先把他带去温暖的地方。当他指导海浪把船推到浅滩上，人鱼也在浅水里满满游动。他拂过Erik的额头，确定他没有发烧，轻轻喊着他的名字推了推他，确定Erik睡得很熟后后这条人鱼决定冒个险，犹豫着俯身将嘴唇凑近Erik的嘴唇，两对器官贴合了一下就分开，这是第一个吻，又纯洁，又慌张。  
他没有离开Erik，拉开一小段距离后Charles喘着气，面红耳赤地想到：“上帝啊。”  
小人鱼喘了一会儿，再次意犹未尽地把嘴唇贴在Erik的嘴唇上面，然后他感受到人类的鼻腔喷出一股带着笑意的气息，还没等他逃跑，他的手和后脖子就被人类牢牢地攥住了。  
“虽然都是第一次，但你真的不会接吻，Charles。”一个低沉沙哑又干燥的声音响在Charles嘴唇一厘米的位置，然后小人鱼就被他的猎物牢牢的攥紧了。

Erik没有等到Charles反应过来就用舌头撬开Charles的嘴唇，毫不费力地把舌头伸到了小人鱼的口腔里，其实他也没有接吻过，但肖想了无数次的活色生香不是白想的，他无师自通地学会了怎么接吻。可能略显笨拙，但已经非常不错了。他舔舐了一遍Charles的口腔，然后揪住开始挣扎推拒的舌头像拔河一样用力，并且开始纠缠吮吸。他的手也没有安分下来，反应过来的Charles想要推开他，但Erik并不想就此打住，他捏住Charles的后脖颈，摁着他的脑袋强迫他进行这个吻，他空出来的那只手紧紧捏住Charles一只胡乱推打的手，并不知道怎么搞的，最后Erik翻了一个身把小人鱼压在船上，他的食指颇具性意味地来回刮蹭Charles被紧紧扣在甲板上不能动弹的手心。  
等到第二个相当不纯洁的吻结束的时候，一人一鱼都没有很轻松。长时间的缺氧致使人类心跳变快呼吸粗重，他在不老实地磨蹭Charles。而小人鱼虽然不会缺氧，但因为人类炙热的呼吸和呢喃，下半身的顶蹭，还有Erik空出来的一只手一直在揉捏自己的腰部和胸部，而变得呼吸急促，人鱼的心跳得好像要从喉咙里飞出一只夜莺。  
Erik总觉得Charles比他小，小到需要他来引导一切，全然不知道自己在人鱼眼里才是被捕获的对象。他愉快贪恋地摸着人鱼身上的每一寸，毫无包袱的肆意揉摸显然是他渴求很久的，而人鱼也没有推拒他，只是面色潮红地喘着气。  
“你有过么？告诉我，你有过么？”Erik把嘴凑到人鱼的耳朵旁边，呼着热气问着不明所以的话。  
Charles侧过头，不说话。Erik追上去，用吻啄着Charles的嘴唇，又移到人鱼敏感的耳朵旁边，不断追问着，轻轻地咬着人鱼耳尖上端如鳍一样的异状肉膜。  
“……你明知道！”Charles恼怒地说过这一句，再也不愿意开口了。  
“我知道什么？”Erik大概整个青春期的性压抑和性欲都暴露了出来，这让他像个欲求不满的混账一样不断地磨蹭这条脱水的鱼，“我知道什么？嗯？说呀，Charles？说嘛。”  
Charles羞恼得变成了一条红鱼，大概吧：“我都听Raven说了，Magda，Janos什么的！”小人鱼的双手还蛮有力地推拒着Erik，尾巴在甲板上活跃地啪嗒啪嗒着，他气得很凶，眼睛里浮出了水。  
Erik手足无措地安慰着小人鱼，他也没什么恋爱经验，不知道“欲擒故纵”是恋爱者们最常玩的把戏。Erik在心里准备好了一万种猎杀渡鸦的计划了。多嘴饶舌的Raven。他慌乱地吻着咸涩的泪水，安慰着小人鱼：“真的没有，我对他们不是那个意思。Charles，只有你。只有你才能说服我做任何事情，只有你。”  
他吻了很长时间，才哄出小人鱼的表情软化。软化了表情的小人鱼第一句话是：“你把你的腿拿开，别夹着我的尾巴。”  
Charles得到的回答是夹得更紧的人类双腿。  
“不是这样的！”小人鱼开始扑腾起来。  
他的身型和人类比小了两圈，Erik轻而易举地把他压在身子下面。Erik开始哄骗他：“Liebling……你不想要么？”  
他们俩僵持了一会，Charles假意害怕地说：“你不知道人鱼……”  
“别怕。”Erik得意地亲了亲这条负气的人鱼的眼皮，“既像男孩子，又像女孩子，对不对？”  
小人鱼惊讶地抬起头，他准备的所有台词都烟消云散了：“你怎么会……”  
“我就是知道。特别是关于你的。”  
Charles当然不会蠢到被他的鬼话给骗了，他打算这件事情完了之后得出空闲去找白皇后谈谈心，哼哼，见鬼的Emma Frost。  
“……给我看看？”Erik坚持不懈地亲吻着他的嘴唇，吮吸着他的舌头。  
Charles在他面前一向不怎么坚持得住，于是羞赧着慢慢用手肘撑起自己，然后在Erik的注视下他慢慢让在鱼尾盆腔处的一块儿鱼鳞蠕动起来，一只小而细的，明显发育未完全成熟的阴茎奇迹一般出现在二人面前。这月光下这小玩意儿好像非常羞涩，连着根部往下，露出了肉缝，那两片嘴唇一样的肉片翕动着，好像着呼吸出热潮一样。  
Erik好像怕吓着他一样，轻声地问：“可以……摸一下么？”  
Charles把脑袋别过去。  
Erik笑了一下，于是小心翼翼地将一只手扶住那只小阴茎，得到了一声呻吟一样颤抖的呼喊，接着说更多货真价实的呻吟。接着他又伸出两根手指，捏出了Charles阴茎下方的两片肉片，这让Charles打了个激灵。小人鱼红着脸瞪着Erik：“你在干嘛？”  
Erik表情无辜地说：“摸你啊。”  
然后Erik动作敏捷地把一根手指插进了两片肉之间的洞里。先只有一个指节，他又好奇又兴奋，怕伤了Charles，等到他感觉差不多了想继续伸进去的时候，Charles不敢挣扎，开始带着哭声骂他：“拿出你的手！要做的话不该是这样！”  
“那是哪样？”Erik疑惑起来，倒是非常精明地没有把手指抽出来，而是进一步伸进去了最后一根指节。现在他的食指完全埋在小人鱼的体内了。那里面又热又黏又紧。  
“要做也是我在上面！我这么细，不会伤害你的。”人鱼老实地哭喊着。  
Erik胡乱亲吻着小人鱼，不理对方的造反之言，开始用一根手指抽插，并且听到了难以置信的甜美喘息。  
“下一次，下一次吧。”他毫无诚意地骗哄着小人鱼，心急如焚地说道。


	6. 接通

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章pwp。

Charles虽然并没有和他人发生过性关系，这不意味着他对性一无所知。人鱼怀孕的可能性太小了，为此他们整个种族不得不在漫长的寿命中逐渐演化，但即便如此，他们的数量依然是需要小心不要濒临灭绝的，所以虽然他成长缓慢，但人鱼们的性教育课程可从来没有把Charles给落下过。  
和人类的性交会否致使怀孕？他不得而知。有的人鱼爱上了水手，决定不去吃掉人类，反而决定把一条尾巴变成两条腿，然后那些陷入爱河的人鱼们就再也不会回到大海里了，偶尔坐船还能碰得上，但也没什么深入交流的机会。因此小Charles并没有前辈可以咨询此类事件，他天真得意地以为基本过程都是一样的，亲亲，摸摸，插入，抽动，接下来是粉红色的，迷醉的，深红色的，忘我的，白色的，咻咻一下子，然后结束。  
从亲吻开始一切就脱轨了，湿漉漉的，热度爆表的，他根本没空思考繁衍的问题。Erik像个发情的毛绒动物，尽管他接触过的毛绒动物多是海鸟，偶尔也有傻乎乎的企鹅和海豹爬在冬日浮冰上，结果就被虎视眈眈的虎鲸给一口吞掉了。  
虎鲸既不毛绒也不蠢动，可Erik就像是一头毛茸茸的蠢动的虎鲸，他自己就像是那些傻乎乎的企鹅或者海豹，任凭虎鲸趴在自己的身上翻来拱去，任由Erik嗅闻舔舐自己，好像自己是一块夹心糖。  
Erik的舌头伸进来了，第一次不得章法的亲吻让他有点想笑，很快他就笑不出来，只知道要大口呼吸，他可不是缺氧，但这远比缺氧要更加脸红心跳。他感觉自己湿漉漉的，黏糊糊，他吓坏了，用力夹紧了尾巴中间的某条缝隙，好不让黏液流出来吓到人类。但是人类的手比他想得更加致命，就像是剧毒水母的触手那样，无声无息地敲开了海贝的壳隙，因为少年的好奇而剐蹭着贝肉，好奇又占有地抚摸着不曾见过天日的珍珠。他们的呼吸变得沉重，Erik也没有性经验，他让一切变得更糟，或者更好。他说不上话了，因为Erik的手径自伸到了深处，因为好奇而带着不知轻重的抽插，这让Charles呼吸急促，他想挣扎，他才不想做下面那个呢，和他是不是雌性的无关，因为Erik太大了。他感到退缩，开始推拒，但是人类在这一夜已经要慢慢蜕变成人了，这不是仍然维持着稚嫩少年面目的Charles可以撼动的。他被紧紧地抱住，压在最下面，然后他感觉到一个炙热的，巨大的东西，不顾他的意愿，蛮横地探了进来。  
他哭喊了出来。  
接着被吻住，这次亲吻的感觉很好，他分了神。  
然后那根东西就操了进来。

只是把龟头伸进来的感觉就特别的好，好到只能说一声“操”。  
Erik的脑子里大概只剩下“操”这个词。既是动词也是感叹词，表达所有的心情和动作。Charles里面太黏太滑了，他现在脑子里也没什么理智可言，只想用力插到底，开始机械的运动。但是小人鱼委屈的哭喊声让青少年的大脑稍微恢复了点神智，他吻住吵闹的嘴巴，甜蜜而汁水充沛，吮吸起来会有芬芳的吐息。等到小人鱼把双手从抵着自己的胸膛绕到了脖子后面时，Erik大概是再也熬不住了，他趁着小人鱼还纠缠着他索吻的时候，把自己几乎全插进去了。  
Charles的嘴张得很大，但是什么声音都没有喊出来，他的眼睛瞪得很大，碧蓝色的全是眼泪，他敷衍地吻去了本要成为珍珠的泪水，然后把头埋在Charles的肩窝处，弓起背开始用力操他。  
他刚开始的动作还很生硬，即便Charles再湿也还是为他的粗暴和急躁掉下了珍珠，不得章法的抽插只让Erik一个人感觉到了未曾体验过的快感，Charles先是迟钝的毫无回应，然后变成低低的啜泣。Erik的理智在呼唤他停下，但是真的停不下来。  
第一次都不算长，在戳到某个点得到了Charles毫无预兆的一次痉挛和紧缩，Erik就射在了里面。  
等到他趴在人鱼身上喘息过神后，发现一头乱发的Charles委屈地侧着头咬着嘴巴，那神情仿佛遭到了一场羞辱。  
Erik一下子就慌乱了。

人类的阴茎从他身体里滑出来的时候他抽动了一下，有种难以言喻的失落，但这点不满很快被莫名其妙的委屈给淹没了。他来不及思考，就意识到自己把自己弄得像是个失身少女一样，但其实他既没有遭到欺骗，也没有遭到背叛。至于他和Erik会进行交媾这一行为，也是他预料之中的，总不能让Erik和其他人类或者生物交配吧！  
但他真的委屈得要命，不仅仅是因为他变成了下面的那个（才不是因为这个），更多的是因为在这场性事里Erik像个急色的愣头青，而他像个只会哭泣和扫兴的蠢货。  
“看着我，Charles。”Erik祈求着。但Charles仍然不去看他。  
两只手指像触须一样触摸着他，然后小心翼翼地把他的脸掰过去。他闭着眼，不想看Erik，他的眼皮上落上了柔软的亲吻和叹息。  
Erik的亲吻好像某种海底软体动物在贝类上面爬行一样，考虑到自己刚被他撬开内里。他不回应人类的亲吻，人类锲而不舍地追逐他，直到他终于愿意打开眼睛，并发现那双绿眼睛里已经看不见性事的痕迹，只剩下焦虑和愧疚。  
“我很抱歉……我不是，”Erik还太年轻了，还不懂什么叫做床头打架床尾和，他是真正地害怕自己吓到了这条看上去年幼无知的小人鱼，看上去，“我真的……我很抱歉。我很抱歉Charles，为所有的一切。”希望自己不要变成一个强奸犯。  
Erik看上去要离开了，充满懊恼、沮丧、愧疚和无比的自责，然后要永远不再回来。这是为什么？是要再一次感受一无所有么？他又搞砸了一切。是这样的么？  
小人鱼拉住要起身的人类：“我不是要怪你，Erik，我很抱歉，我不是要让你不高兴……很抱歉我扫兴了，请你留下来。”  
他焦虑地拍打着尾巴，留住Erik的念头如此强烈，以至于他不再思考自己的沮丧和失落，他用手撑起上身，努力去亲吻他的人类，结果他看到人类在明亮的月色里瞳孔急剧缩小，他的人类脸色突然变了，并推开了他的亲吻。  
Erik神情紧绷得好像要掀起海上龙卷风那样：“不！你说什么！”  
Charles不知道自己做错了什么，或者什么都不对，Erik本身就不属于自己。小人鱼的眼泪掉了下来。  
Erik看上去同样心乱如麻，他搂住小人鱼，用一种诱哄的口气劝导他：“Charles，你知道你不需要做任何事情就能留下我。”  
小人鱼用湛蓝的眼睛深深地凝望着他：“但是你刚刚要走了。”  
“我不是，我是因为……我怕我刚刚强迫了你，你知道你不需要做什么就能让我留下来，但是你太好了，你可能根本没意识到……”Erik一边胡言乱语一边在心里痛骂自己，就像是他不仅把精液射在了Charles的体内也把自己的脑子射在了Charles的体内。  
“你并没有强迫我和你做爱。”  
“但你哭了，而且你不高兴，那不是做爱，那是强迫。”  
“你没有强迫我。你只是……没有顾及到我。”  
Erik忍住全部的力气不去抽打自己的脸，他告诉这条人鱼：“那就是强迫。那是不对的，我想冷静一下，我不是要离开你，你也不需要跟我睡才能让我做你的朋友。”实际上，他根本就不想再做他的朋友了，但如何Charles希望，他也愿意努力控制一下勃起不受控制的老二，装作什么都不曾改变，成为某个小人鱼的人类朋友，唯一的，简单的。  
Charles仔细地看着Erik的脸，像是盘剥一切证据一样。他慢慢凑上前去，先是鼻尖相互磨蹭，然后他吻住Erik，温柔而胆怯的，并在锲而不舍的叩击下终于到了人类慢慢热烈的回应。  
“……你根本不知道你在做什么，对吧。”Erik在亲吻的间隙喘着气说着。  
“我的朋友，你才不知道，你根本一无所知。”  
“我不知道什么？”  
“我有多想要你。”  
Erik的嘴唇和Charles的嘴唇分离开了一段距离，Erik望着Charles变得红通通的脸，低声说：“但你一直在哭。”  
“因为你不亲吻我，也不慢慢的，既不看着我，也不摸我。”他慢慢凑过去，把头和Erik的头抵在一起，用一种商量的退缩的口气说道，“能再慢慢来一次么？”

当Erik再次把手指伸进Charles的下身里，甬道先是干干的，然后很快就记起了这位造访者，热烈地分泌出温暖的黏液，本能地蠕动起来。Erik的手指动作时间太长了，导致了Charles泪眼模糊的不满。Charles没有人类的腿，但他的鱼尾仍然顽强地攀上了Erik的一只腿，无声地发出请求。Erik看着Charles，用一种他完全不知道的深情，这让小人鱼倏然脸红，喃喃地请求：“进来……”  
“会疼么？”  
“就是……快进来。”  
Erik还处在不应期的活跃年岁里，他的阴茎已经张牙舞爪了起来。当头部慢慢进入到Charles的体内，Charles仍然感到不适，但他的尾巴更紧地缠住Erik，好不让人类操了个开头就撒腿跑了。  
他实在是太年轻了，还不知道这种事情是根本不会发生的。  
Erik的头部进去了之后，慢慢把剩下的推进去，并听到了小人鱼哼哼唧唧的声音，这让他强忍着抽插的冲动忍到青筋突现。小人鱼在他身下扭动，他感觉自己已经硬得要爆炸了。他用一种低沉到沙哑的嗓子告知小人鱼，他要开始动了。  
小人鱼茫然地说：“动啊？”然后又致命地扭了一下。  
Erik握住他的腰，开始慢慢地操起来。先是慢慢地抽插，抽出来一点，再慢慢插进去一点，感受到甬道的蠕动，好像在劈开人鱼似的，很快他就受不了了，但他还记得小人鱼的请求，于是他只好用力而缓慢地抽进抽出，每顶一下好像都在研磨Charles。他的嘴唇移到张着嘴大口呼吸空气的人鱼嘴上，堵住他的呼吸渠道，开始亲吻。这种激烈的亲吻和他们下半身那缓慢的交媾形成对比，很快就让小人鱼受不了了。Charles总是率先投降的那个，他哭喊着用胳膊缠紧了Erik：“快一点……”  
“又要慢又要快，到底哪个？”Erik用力顶了他一下，大概是顶得过深，他碰到了一个Charles最深处的秘密，那个小口被他撞击了一下，一阵酥麻和快意从子宫口传到了Charles的头顶，Charles的内里用力地夹住了Erik的阴茎，鼓励着他进行更多的开辟。  
Erik被Charles那一下的吮吸和夹击弄得心急，他看着小人鱼筋挛下的意乱情迷的神色，用一种堪称咬牙切齿的口气逼问着Charles：“是那里吗？Charles？你舒服么？是那里么？”  
他的回应是充满哭腔和情欲的回答：“是那里，就是那里……舒服……快一点……求你……”  
他如蒙大赦，开始了深而重的操弄。他的双手穿过Charles的腋下，反握住Charles圆润的肩膀，整个人覆在Charles雪白的身体上，用力地刺穿Charles，他的速度越来越快，几次都撞击到Charles的子宫口，那里的小嘴柔顺色欲地亲吻着他的龟头，舔舐着黏液，又分泌出更多黏液，在无限放大的水声和肉体相撞的声音里鼓励着性交。  
Erik第二次的性交比第一次好太多了，时间上的，态度上的。这让Charles非常满意，甚至是Erik不再亲吻他的嘴巴，转而吮吸他胸口的两个乳头时，他也只是绵延不断地喊叫，鼓励着他的人类更多的玩弄。Erik在操他到一半的时候，这个人类孤儿的凶悍还是暴露无遗了，但这种凶悍也很得Charles的口味。Erik碾压着Charles的子宫口，拼命想把自己往里塞，Charles的假意挣扎和哭喊全被堵在了嘴里，Charles的手开始乱挠，在Erik的背上抓出痕迹，这只会刺激初尝情欲的人类变本加厉地操干。  
Erik的动作越来越快也越来越凶狠，他的呼吸特别粗重，炙热的呼吸喷在Charles的脖子和耳朵旁。Charles哭喊到最后甚至没法合上嘴，他艳红的嘴角不受控制地流出唾液。Erik看在眼里，意识到这条人鱼上上下下都是水淋淋的，黏液到处都是。  
Erik的撞击没有冲进去那个入口里，这让他更加暴躁。他居高临下地看着小人鱼在自己身下哭喊并流出口水，意识到还有个地方没有出水，于是他抽出一只手，搭在了Charles那条一直戳着他小腹的那根小阴茎上，他来回撸动着，并如愿以偿地感觉到Charles的下身把自己绞得更紧了，他的手劲儿不算轻，但Charles看上去毫不在意，一个劲把自己往Erik身上蹭，乞求着更多爱抚和高潮，直到Erik终于把自己的头部塞进子宫口里，感受到卡在了一个美妙绝伦的无人光临之境，他撸动和剐蹭着Charles的阴茎，刺激着他，感受到这条美艳的人鱼的筋挛和内部高潮，然后他射了进去。  
白色的，一片光，世界是白色的。  
Charles也跟着一起射了，他的小腹湿哒哒，他的下体还在往外渗着黏液，当Erik把自己软掉的老二抽出去的时候，他也只是精疲力竭地嘤咛了一声，然后软在了Erik的怀里，任由Erik爱抚自己，吮吸自己的乳头，舔咬自己的耳垂。他几乎是放任Erik做一切想做的事情。


	7. Heart-breaker

黑渡鸦飞在空中，近乎于一种享受式的滑翔，她看到白日下人类抱着他的人鱼，在阴影下唱着一首摇篮曲。那人鱼看上去像是被好好地操了一顿，他的尾巴在浅滩上被一阵一阵扑泳过来的海浪所温吞浸润着，他的上半身依靠在人类的大腿上，渡鸦观察了一下他们，并发出一声怪叫。  
人鱼醒着的，他抬头看了看空中的渡鸦，嘟囔着什么，而那个表情冷淡的人类对渡鸦置之不理，那个人类用一种超乎想象的柔情蜜意，爱抚着人鱼的头发，那条人鱼用头拱了拱那人的手心，继续趴在人类的怀里休憩着。  
黑渡鸦转了转她的眼珠，决定不再理会这两位像是在沙滩上筑巢了似的爱侣，尽管其中一位以瘫痪了似的姿势躺在另一方怀里。  
刻薄的渡鸦展开翅膀，向着海港的方向飞去。昨夜她看到了久违的白皇后Emma，她好奇而不无恶意地想再去看看记忆中的那些脸，比如说老二被Emma咬断的Sebastian Shaw船长阁下。  
渡鸦高高地飞过海港，人群，挟杂着一股新鲜的海腥味来到了庄园。Shaw在这些年里要好了不少，虽然谁都知道他再也没可能真的恢复过来了。老二被咬断的刺激恐怕要绵延不绝地刺激着Shaw的后半生。毕竟天生对阳痿的恐惧已经让人类男性深受其害了，更别提那活儿真的不再存在了。  
如果说没了阴茎给Shaw带来了什么影响，大概就是暴虐心更重，喜怒更加无常，以及他的皮肤变得更加细腻苍白，尽管这些年他保持了足够的恢复训练和锻炼，他的胸肌也不可避免地产生了一些过度绵软的变化。所幸的是Emma在伤害他的时候，他已经足够成人了，因此他的声线和骨骼都已经保持在成年男性的面目里，没有受到过大的影响，永远不可能变得像个娈童——那种声线永远维持着一种女性一般的尖利、胸部塌陷好似乳房、阴毛似女性私处一样分布。Shaw确定如果自己真的会变成那样，他会先拼命找到那条该死的人鱼，然后一把火与之同归于尽。  
黑渡鸦站在玻璃窗台上看着房子里的动静。  
Shaw经过这些年的训练，已经明显感觉到自己的体能差异了。他憎恨雌性激素和雄性激素的失调分泌给他带来的不可抗的影响，因此，他必须要在一切还尚未无药可救的时候，出征一次，找到那条该死的人鱼，千刀万剐，即便这举措让他大部分的手下都不赞成——先不说人鱼是多么难找的东西，这些年愤怒的塞壬已经不是人类可以控制的了，再度引发塞壬的愤怒，只会是有去无返。  
Shaw能当船长自然有他的能耐，在剥了两个手下的皮并准备高额报酬之后，他的招兵买马事业开始了。  
渡鸦梳理了一下自己的毛发，乌黑浓密，她瞪着圆滚滚的眼睛凝视着Shaw，看到他从保险柜深处掏出一只羊皮卷，他细腻柔白的手指慢慢展开抚摸那东西——  
哦，是一张Emma的画像。  
这不难理解，毕竟白皇后造成了他这辈子最大的悲剧。但渡鸦不能理解的是，为什么Shaw抚摸那画像的表情揉杂了痛恨和更为深沉的东西。  
渡鸦展翅高飞，把Shaw的高额征人的喝令声抛诸身后。

“Shaw想报复人鱼。”Erik凝视着翻着肚皮的人鱼说。  
“确切地说，他恐怕是想杀掉Emma。”翻着白花花肚皮的人鱼凝视着Erik，他们几乎没有在白天相会过，这一次漫长的会面和初次做爱使得他们更加确认了彼此，夜间的伴侣终于变成白昼的爱人，Charles几乎是心满意足了：“Erik，你得阻止他。不然人鱼的愤怒会更加残酷，我们生了很久的气，正要和你们达成和解了。”  
“你不懂得人类是一种什么生物，Charles，我们远没有你想得这么温柔善良，我们……远没有这么好。”  
“起码你会为我试着变好。”  
“那不一样。很多人不愿意改变，因为他们的爱人就不愿意改变。”  
“不要试图把自己的失望和愤怒推卸给他人和世界，Erik，我多喜欢你就有多希望你不要变成他们的样子。”  
Erik侧过头，沉默地不再和人鱼讨论这些。  
他们沉默了很久，然后Erik说了：“我仍然决定要去成为Shaw船上的一员，阻止他猎杀人鱼，阻止他捕杀Emma，阻止更大的悲惨。你不懂，他那样的人，是不可能善罢甘休的。流血如果是必然，那也不该是无错的一方平白牺牲。”  
“但你是人类，你应该比我更该对人类抱有希望。”  
“我对一切都不怀抱希望，我对你有希望，但我跟你所持的想法和途径截然不同，我很抱歉，我的爱，但如果可以，我多希望我能永远走进月亮里，或者某一夜沉入大海，睡在你的怀抱里。”  
Charles说不出话了，他倒没有哭，只是用一种足以让Erik听到心脏破裂声音的目光注视着他。Erik和他无声地温存了一会儿，便把他抱起来，走上沙滩，然后穿越过大半的黄金沙滩，走上礁石上，然后把这条人鱼轻轻地投入大海。人鱼钻进了大海，接着海面冒出几个大泡泡，Erik没有离开，用一种怀带着无限歉意的爱意望着海面，如愿以偿看到一个棕色脑袋冒了出来，那条人鱼用蓝色的眼睛凝视着他，怀带着有预兆的伤痛和温柔：“答应我，不要弄伤你自己，要和我保持联系，永远不要离开我。”  
Erik试图把他拉进，但趴在礁石上怎么也不可能抱住小人鱼，于是他只好附身长久地亲吻那人鱼的双眼。  
小人鱼亲昵地回吻上他的嘴唇，这是一个金色的甜蜜的时刻，少年的野心、天真者的忧虑、孤儿的狠毒全都抛诸脑后，只留下少年人清新勃发的爱恋。  
“我答应你，永远只有你。”  
“没有Magda，没有Janos，没有两条腿的也没有白色鱼尾巴的。”  
Erik笑了，他看上去已经完全是个大人了。他深深地凝视这条看上去不会长大的小人鱼，心灵上和肉体上永葆青春的海洋之魂，天真而莫测的塞壬，他的爱。  
Erik听到自己的喉咙和声带在空气中碰撞，发出柔软到可以撕碎的声音：“我只有你。”

Erik离开了沙滩，驾驶着小船走向港口。渡鸦在他头顶盘旋嚎叫，Erik站定了，对着天空招了招手，渡鸦飞下来，落在他的胳膊上。  
Erik用手梳理着黑渡鸦的毛发，他望着渡鸦，说：“Raven，告诉Emma，Shaw要来找她了。我会把她的鳞片交出去，然后和Shaw一起出海。”  
Raven的黑眼睛凝视着他，Erik又说道：“帮我告诉Charles，要照顾好自己。起风浪的夜晚，让他不要出现。”  
渡鸦啄了Erik头发几下，然后飞走了。

招募的最后一天，船长开始筛选，高额的报酬下带来了很多穷苦人家的亡命之徒。但Shaw似乎偏好青壮年，这让Stryker这种老手下几乎要怀疑是不是老大掉了老二之后，他的性取向也多少发生了变化。  
Erik出现在Shaw面前的时候，Shaw打量了他几眼，他看得出Lehnsherr或许还嫩了点儿，但凶狠而无后顾之忧的孤儿或许才是合格的亡命之徒。  
Shaw问他：“你觉得你有什么资格获得这么一大笔钱？”  
Erik没有说话。  
“我可不知道Lehnsherr家的小子是个哑巴。”  
Erik露出一种似笑非笑的表情，然后伸出了手。  
一片雪灰色的鳞片闪烁着光芒，静静地躺卧在人类青年的手心。  
Shaw的他的眼珠子凸出来，好像要扑过去像条疯狗似的咬下Erik的手那样。Erik及时地合拢上双手，对他未来的船长说：“我可以帮你找到这条人鱼，因为如你所见，我们也有点不愉快的交集。但是如果你强逼我并且不履行自己的诺言，我会让我们都死在塞壬的手上。”  
Erik凝视着Shaw的脸，没什么表情地说：“我已经没什么可失去的了。”  
Shaw的脸的各个部分好像是可以单独活动的金属零件那样，奇艺而可怖地扭曲了一会儿，像是精神失控那样突然爆发出一种歇斯底里的狂笑：“真是代有才人出。告诉我，Lehnsherr家的孤儿，你想怎么样？”  
“我叫Erik，如果我替你找到了这条人鱼，我需要更高的报酬。”  
“好吧，说出来听听，漫天要价的混小子。”  
“无论你的生死，事成之后我需要你悬赏金额的五倍，并且外加一条跟我们现在站着的差不多规格的大船。”  
Shaw生气起来非常可怖，尤其是大家都知道这个男人可是老二被人鱼咬断了来回捅了四处大伤口夜还是活下来的人物，现在，这位人物好像是愤怒到极点，浑身上下散发出一种不祥的寂静，好像一只手榴弹被拉开引线了滋滋作响的那几秒，也像是沙地眼镜蛇捕猎发疯前的那一会儿：“什么叫做无论我的生死？”  
“只是这样假设，船长，”Erik开始喊他船长，“谁都知道塞壬们生气的时候油盐不进，我和那条人鱼虽然有过节但不至于会死，但是你们，我就不知道了。为了避免我回来后分毫不剩，我当然需要保证。否则你拿着鳞片，也无济于事。”  
Shaw安静了一会，压抑着冲天的怒气冷冷地笑了一声，他转头对目瞪口呆的Stryker说：“把律师喊过来。”  
Erik微笑了起来，告诉他的船长：  
“五倍报酬需要现金支付，船长。”

Charles在海中游动，找到了无所事事种植海葵的Emma。  
“白皇后。”  
“你看上去像是被好好操过了。”  
“多谢你慧眼。”  
“不客气。”  
“你的旧冤家要来杀你了，希望你的慧眼可以帮助你再次躲过此难。”  
“旧冤家？我的冤家太多了，我可不知道你语焉不详地是在说那位。”  
“真是个Heart-breaker.”  
“真喜欢你甜言蜜语，Xavier，如果不是因为我不好你这口，我一定会好好和你共享快乐。”  
“谢谢你的好意，可惜我也不好你这口。”  
“看样子那个人类真的改变了你，小人鱼。”  
“人类会改变我们，我们也会改变人类。好比这次要来寻仇的冤家。”  
“陈年旧怨，我以为不值一提。人类真是小家子气，那点儿生命还不够他们怨恨计较的。本该短命的家伙就该活得愉快一点，以免老死的时候面相丑恶。”  
“有限的生命里发生了足够改变下半辈子的厄运，自然不会轻松自在，人类也有自己的心肠和心肺。”  
“哈哈！听上去你的人类爱人即将要把你带走了。但小人鱼，你要记住，如果有朝一日你要离开大海，可首先有点责任心地留下后代，增加人鱼数量，每条人鱼都有责任。”  
Charles脸红了。  
“别装腔作势地脸红了，我打赌每条人鱼叫床的时候倒是都奔放的。那个愚蠢的人类要来大海，那就让他来吧。我不认为和平是个选项，你把人类也好，人鱼也好，想得都太好了。难怪那个傻乎乎的人类会爱上你，可能人类都是这么蠢，自己做不到的于是要在另一半上得以弥补。”  
“我会尽可能阻止惨案的发生。”  
“省省吧，渡鸦已经把消息传遍了这片海域，人类过几天就要来了，这件事儿了了之后，我们才有可能和人类和平共处。那是一种不被暴打一顿就毫无记性、对其他物种毫无尊敬的狂妄生物。”  
“他把你的鳞片给他了。”  
“没错，这样更方便我溺死那个色欲攻心的蠢货了。”  
“是我说什么都无法阻止你们吗？”  
“差不多吧，Xavier。不过你的Erik还有句话留给我，恐怕你并不知情。他说在Shaw来猎杀我的那一晚，请把你藏好，让你别看到这一幕。真甜蜜，不是吗？一个凶狠的人类孤儿，居然爱上了一条天真的和平主义的小人鱼。那么问题来了，蒙上你的眼睛是不是能摆脱掉他那残酷的真相呢？还是他害怕流血的那一晚来临时，人鱼的爱也要分崩离析？”  
“这不是你该操心的，Emma Frost.”  
“喊我全名是因为我踩着了你的尾巴么？”  
“人或许有无数条道路可以走，但是我不会因为他的有悖于我的道路而割舍掉我的爱。火光来临铺满大海的夜晚，我不会躲开好自欺欺人。”  
“真勇敢，是爱让人这么勇敢么？Charles Xavier？爱人是位莽撞凶狠的人类的小人鱼？”  
“我不知道，或许吧。”  
“我们拭目以待，再见。”  
“再见。”


	8. 漂泊者的家人

“你想变成人类吗？”一条成年人鱼曾经这样问Charles。  
Charles记得自己摇过头，他永远不想变成人类那样。失去尾巴，离开大海，无法在汹涌的海浪中酣然入睡，无法在海草和海葵的怀抱里嬉戏，无法听到鲸歌，无法看到海马爸爸照顾着小宝宝，偶尔路过一些奇怪的鱼类也只是礼貌性地路过，变成人类，他将无法停歇在珊瑚和礁石的洞穴里，往上看着阳光在海水中形成斑驳的光柱，慢慢撒入黑色的大海。  
他心无旁骛，无所牵挂。他没有陷入过爱河，也没有被某双斑驳奇异的绿眼睛所困。他不能理解为什么母亲在失去了父亲后便不想要任何人任何事了，她曾经收藏过很多华美的海螺、沉船里的水晶矿石、鱼类的头骨，她的收藏品闪闪发亮，在深夜的海里是沉眠的珍宝，但那些依然没有挽救她求死的决心。  
Charles在那个时候意识到自己永远都将是一个人，他将永远无法靠近触摸他母亲深处的灵魂。他曾经为此困惑和恼怒，为此感到痛苦和忧伤，其他的人鱼则小心翼翼地和他交流、沟通，你需要不需要一条金枪鱼吃呢？你想不想一起去南海湾那看看落日呢？你想不想游去北境里散散心呢，那儿很快有一股暖洋流要来了，北境的人鱼们也要过来旅行了。  
不，什么都不想，他不需要他人的过度小心，好像他的心破碎了一地再也拼不回来，而他本人也无法回到正常里似的。他虽然一无所有，但他也不需要同情。  
直到某一日他睡在母亲的珍藏中醒来，意识到她也为了她自己的追求而付出了足够的代价，那代价里包括割舍掉唯一的小儿子Charles。  
接受现实并不是难事，如今小人鱼Charles想起很多年以前的一个平静的夜晚，他躺在礁石上看着巨大的冰凉的月亮慢慢升起，照耀在黑色的大海上，形成一条月河之路，他的父母们都是在夜里离开他的。  
他听到了哭声，他循声而去，看到了一个失意者。会有什么能让人类的孩子在这里孤身一人呢？他想知道。他想得到一个朋友，他太孤单了，他孤单了这么久这么久这么久，他等了那么久那么久那么久，他要的不多，他只想遇到一个同样破碎而坚定的心灵，一个温柔对话的朋友。   
那个人类孩子想去月亮里，他要走上月河，然后离开陆地，来到海洋，再从海洋里抛弃肉体，把灵魂升上去，踏入月亮里，因为他的父母们也在那里。  
可是相爱的父母们究竟需不需要孩子们在身边呢？   
哦，海上的月亮河，宽不过一英里，终于要优雅地遇见你。  
陆地上的漂泊者，海洋里的漂泊者。  
他们漂泊到了一起了。

如今他再想起那个问题，你想变成人类吗？  
变成人类有很多很多的不好，没什么好的。只有一点好，那就是可以永远和Erik在一起。  
在一起很重要么？他曾经嗤之以鼻，相信如果有一天命运网开一面让他获得所爱，他也绝不会像自己的母亲那样，抛弃孩子追求爱情。但当这一天真的来临，他原谅了他的母亲。他终于知道分离是什么心情，还活着，但却没有一刻属于自己。  
不远处传来了塞壬们的歌声，声音又冰凉又凄美，怀恨在心的人类们要重来大海，捉住白皇后或者其他人鱼们了，如何才能避免人鱼们不要受伤呢？又如何解救出Erik呢？这一切该如何阻止呢？  
“Charles！渡鸦来找你了！”一条人鱼在远处喊道。  
他游了上去，一定是有关他的情人。

西岛，东偏南三十度，走二十英里，日光下Erik穿着黄黑色相间的紧身防护衣，他的额发往后梳，绿眼睛在日光的照耀下变成一种蓝绿色，好像海洋中长了松林那样。他焦急地站在那等着小人鱼，人鱼的心雀跃着鼓动着，他在Erik背后偷偷出现用手一下子捂住了他的眼睛。  
“猜猜是谁？”  
“我不知道啊。”  
“猜猜？”  
“嗯……是个好动又不听话的男孩，有蓝眼睛、棕头发和大尾巴。”  
“如果我说我不是呢？”  
“那我可要非常伤心了。非常，非常伤心。你要负责任。”  
“怎么负责？”  
“亲我一下。”  
“那可不行。”  
“我亲你一下也可以。”  
Charles想了想，说道：“那好吧。”  
他一说完，Erik就用手握住他的手，转过身来急迫地亲吻上他的嘴唇。他们在接吻的时候情不自禁地笑了，舌头在微笑的轮廓中相互纠缠得更深。  
当他们停止亲吻的时候，他们的额头相互抵着，鼻尖磨蹭，羞涩和喜悦在他们脸上表现为绯红色，就好像他们并没有发生过性关系，仍然对彼此的爱意感到惊奇。

“Charlie，不得不说，他笑起来，挺像一只大白鲨的。”一条深灰色尾巴的大人鱼在不远处的礁石这么点评道，他的声音低沉，百无聊赖。  
Erik吓了一跳，他警惕着把Charles护在身后，他瞪着那条胡子拉碴的人鱼：“见鬼，你是谁？”  
那条人鱼傲慢地瞥了Erik一眼，不理他。这场景奇异地刺激了Erik，他觉得这条人鱼应该和Emma挺有聊头的，在如何折磨和鄙视他人这项竞技活动里，他们俩应该挺能交流的。  
Charles露出一个毛茸茸的头来：“哦！Logan，你来了，这是Erik，Erik，这是Logan。”  
Logan和Erik相互瞪着，谁也没有伸出友谊之手。  
Charles受不了地说：“别这样，友好点儿，你们都是很友好的人。”  
“友好？”Erik怀疑地说，他对这个偷窥了自己和Charles接吻并对他嗤之以鼻的人鱼没什么好印象，“友好的表现在于对我伸出长长的好像金属一样的指甲么？”  
Logan从鼻孔中喷出一声冷笑：“人类。”  
“Logan，做个榜样。”Charles意味深长地说道。  
Logan看了眼他，慢吞吞地把指甲收起来了，倒是中指还摆在外面。他竖着又长又尖的中指，用一种装腔作势的温柔口吻说道：“你好啊，你这个拐走了我们小人鱼的两条腿走路的家伙。”  
Erik对这种挑衅感到火冒三丈，无论是Logan竖着中指，还是他令人不快的态度，包括此时Charles拉着他，不让他和Logan正面冲突。  
Charles突然侧过头喊了一声：“嘿！Laura！”  
Logan的气势突然一下子就被浇灭了，Erik以为是他的伴侣过来了，他正在幸灾乐祸，却发现什么也没有。反倒是Charles，扔下仍在怒火余韵中的Erik，游了过去。Erik跟着过去，发现有一条小人鱼围绕着Logan转着圈子。那条小人鱼看上去还是个儿童样子，她有一头秀密的棕色头发，眼睛瞪得大大的，看上去和她爸爸一样，充满了警惕，这条小人鱼绕着她爸爸在海水里游个没完，精力充沛旺盛，对什么都充满了好奇和防备，她的指甲伸得非常长，好像准备随时来捅谁一下似的。  
Laura听到Charles的呼喊，停止了游动，把脑袋探出水面，她认真仔细地看了一眼Erik，马上就缩回去了。Charles游近她，Laura就像是一条小狗那样凑近他，把脸蹭进Charles的手心，然后这条小人鱼就窜回她的爸爸身边，靠着Logan，缠着他爸爸嘀嘀咕咕讲些什么，Logan无可奈何地把头埋到水里。父女俩开始一场激烈的对话，似乎是关于一场不算愉快的家庭见面，涉及到了另个名字。人鱼父女争执不休，泡泡从海中升起，又破裂。

过了好一会，Logan才把头冒出水面，用一种很不高兴地口气嘀咕道：“见鬼，我讨厌任何人和任何人鱼。”  
Laura把头探出水面，用一种探究的目光看着她爸爸。她爸爸没有了气势，对Charles说：“喂，Charlie，反正过几天后我们都不会帮助你过去，你就老老实实呆在这里好了。说实话，今天我看到了这个人类，他的长相我记住了。但相信我，这真是一点儿好处都没有。”他没头没脑地说完，就灰溜溜地把头埋进大海，也不理会女儿的喊声，径自游走了。  
Charles显得很无助，Laura游过来安慰他。她望着岸边的Erik，叽里咕噜说了一串什么。那语速太快了，夹杂着北境才有的一些口音，Erik唯一听懂的就是：“我不喜欢他，他好凶。”  
Erik嘲讽地笑了一下，说：“不瞒你说，除了Charles，没谁真的喜欢我，就连我自己都不喜欢我自己。”  
Charles吻了吻小人鱼的头发，对她说：“他是个很好的人，他值得作为我的伴侣。”  
Laura不解地看着他们俩：“爸爸从来没有那样说过Scott。”  
“你喜欢Scott吗？”  
“当然喜欢。”  
“那你喜欢Logan吗？”  
“也喜欢。”  
“你觉得Logan和Scott彼此喜欢吗？”  
“不知道……”Laura迟疑了起来。  
“或许问一个孩子关于爱的问题，有点太难了。”Erik站在礁石上耸了耸肩。  
“但孩子什么都知道。”Charles强调一样申明着，什么都知道，是的，什么都不会不明白，只是不去看、不去听罢了，“孩子什么都明白。Laura，小人鱼，如果Scott和Logan不是彼此相爱，为什么他们仍然决定拥有你，并且每半年就要往返交替一次家长的角色呢？”  
Laura用一种故作无谓的态度：“因为我是个意外的负担。”  
Erik和Charles看着这个小人鱼，每半年在中部海域生活，然后再随另一位创造者去北境生活，她是两个人鱼种族意外的后果，一个不得不去承担的怪胎，一个不相爱的负担吗？  
“虽然我不知道Scott是谁……”Erik慢慢地说，“我也不知道他是个怎么样的人鱼……无论你是不是负担，都不要责备你自己。”’  
“不，你不是负担。”Charles用一种少见的强势说道，“你不会是负担。”  
Charles的眼神在Erik和Laura之间来回缓慢地扫动：“你是相爱的产物，正因为有你，海域和海域之间才会打破隔阂，人鱼和人鱼之间才会不断往返走动。Scott爱你，就像Logan永远爱你那样，就像她们也是相爱的那样。”  
“但是Logan和Scott总是争吵。他们的表情总是很难看。”  
“因为他们很多观点不一样，但即便如此，我亲爱的，”Charles的声音温柔又笃定，“他们仍然定时交流，定时相会，他们没有真的离开过对方，即便在一起意味着争吵和否定，他们也没有真的否定过对方，他们始终都爱着你。现在快去找你的爸爸吧，他一定在不远处的海草里等着你。”  
Laura把头埋在Charles的怀里一会儿，这个人鱼男孩看上去有着一百岁的温柔智慧。他摸着小姑娘的棕发，眼睛却注视着还在礁石上的Erik。

“快快回到他的身边，即便如何不愉快，即便有多少理念差异，前方马上就要暴风雨了，你们仍然都是一体的。你们永远都是一家人。”

 

“……我在三天后就要出海了。他们会带上火药和指南针。”  
“你还是决定要去。”  
“如果有什么意外，请你记住。我爱你。我对一切感到抱歉，我很抱歉，Charles，为了所有的一切。”  
“暴力并不能改变一切，但是如果一切都无法改变，你要保重好你自己，答应我活着回来。”  
“Charles。”  
“再见我的爱，前方马上要暴风雨了，快回去吧。”

前方马上就要暴风雨了，你们是一体的。你们永远都是一家人。


	9. 团队

“我觉得这个行不通。”Logan紧紧盯着不远处的大船，他的脸好像被Scott打了一拳似的皱起，“没理由的，你知道，这完全行不通。”  
“但是我们必须让这个计划行得通！Emma不讲理起来，比掀翻一艘大船又不淹死无辜人类又要淹死所有恶棍还麻烦。”Angel，一条浅紫色尾巴的美人鱼，压低嗓子说道。  
“必须得行得通，起码得把伤害值降到最低。”  
Ororo义正言辞地说道，她是一条深灰色的美人鱼。  
“那也不能说明我们就能知道谁是好家伙谁是混账。这怎么区分？一起唱起歌来那船确实就翻了，但是要我们救出所有好人，这也太难了。你怎么知道那家伙就是好的？”  
“很简单，长得好看的、说话礼貌的就行。”Azazel毫不犹豫地说，他的建议得到了大部分人鱼的点头称赞。  
“实在不行就挑肉多的救，起码如果救错了人还能把他吃了。”一条叫Sean的青年人鱼插嘴，这条红棕色人鱼他说话的时候有种情真意切的喜感。  
大家都盯着Sean看。  
Sean怯懦地缩起脑袋。  
“我不干了。”Logan义愤填膺地一甩尾巴，“都是一群毫不讲理的婊子。”  
“不要在孩子面前说脏话。”  
“够了，你们也经常幸灾乐祸地在Scott和Laura面前偷偷说我坏坏，别以为我不知道。”  
“可是你确实性情耿直，脾气暴躁。”  
“而且你确实跟几个南海人鱼打过炮。”  
“打完炮的第二天就不认账了。”  
“而且你确实信奉’不要怂就是干’的人生信条。”  
“你经常还没事在海里横冲直撞，就算鲨鱼和鲸鱼没有惹你，你也老是生气。”  
“够了！”Logan大喊起来，他的脸憋得通红，“说够了没有！我不干了！”  
“Logan，”在一旁安静很久的Charles慢慢地说，“William Stryker也在船上。就是那个用钢叉叉过你你、撞翻过了Scott也撞翻过Jean的那个。”  
“没有撞翻我，”缩在Charles身边的Jean的声音细细条条，她还是个很娇嫩的红色小人鱼，比Charles看起来都小一点，“他吓到我了，然后我对他唱了一首歌。”  
“干得好，亲爱的。那蠢货是不是脑震荡了一个月？”Logan真心实意地夸奖了一下，然后又口气险恶地问道。  
“没有，我那时候比现在还要小……只能让他头疼恶心十五天。”Jean很难过地诉说着自己的报复行为，“但是他撞到了Scotty，Scotty的右侧尾巴上现在都还有伤痕。而且他看上去很丑恶。”  
Logan怒气冲冲，他拒绝承认是为了Scott。  
他对上Charles无所不知的蓝眼睛，Charles耸了耸肩：“而你也是为数不多见过Erik的人。”  
Logan思考了半晌，不情不愿地说：“那好吧，我可以负责溺死蠢货和救起Charles的小情人。但是我有一个条件。”  
这一大群人鱼都露出一种洗耳恭听、欣喜难耐的样子，他们屏息凝气，等着这条超凡大力的人鱼的入伙条件——  
——“我希望Charles可以不要唱歌。”Logan不敢看向Charles，口气倒很坚定。  
“什么！”人鱼群和Charles震惊地说。看上去这时候他们意见还挺统一的。  
“我唱歌并不难听！这条件太伤人了！”Charles显得很屈辱，他盯着Logan，好像他背叛了他们的友谊似的。  
“他不唱歌难道不是应该的么！”意见统一的人鱼群很快背叛了Charles，他们对他的歌声作出统一评判：负分，请安静闭嘴。  
“虽然并不想冒犯，但实话实说，亲爱的，你做一切都非常完美，但是你唱起歌来，”Ororo难为情地说，“并不怎么和你的美貌相衬……”  
“其他人唱歌大概都可以有迷魂、幻听、掀船的功效，”Sean毫无自觉地挠着自己的鱼鳍，那里有点痒痒，“但Charles，你唱起歌来可能只有辟邪驱魔的功效，这对人鱼族的美名很不利，实际上，我们认为你是唯一一条唱歌难听的人鱼。可能任何种族都会有点例外吧。”  
“你们认为？”Charles在心碎中仍然能准确地捕捉到重点。  
“我们昨天背着你偷偷讨论过了，你一唱歌，几百米内连鬼都不敢来。”挠痒痒太舒服了，这让Sean没有意识到他出卖了友军，“我们要进行的是团队战斗！集体荣誉最高，你一唱歌就完了，人类就会觉得我们人鱼唱歌没那么好听和要命，这很不利于集体荣誉！啊，你们干嘛瞪我？等一下！你们为什么打我！”

不远处的Emma没有加入人鱼群的内部讨论大会，她轻蔑地甩着尾巴在远处的礁石后看着大船。  
一个虎鲸家族群游过去了。Emma和他们打招呼，并向他们询问那条大船的事情，虎鲸们即便心情不好也仍然彬彬有礼。  
“来了一群麻烦的蠢货，有几个想拿叉子叉我们，然后他们就被同伙给叉下船了。”虎鲸头领是个年长的雌性虎鲸，它言辞谨慎地下了这个结论，“莫名其妙。”  
虎鲸游走了。  
她望了眼天空，渡鸦Raven正飞往船的方向。  
大概不会太艰难。她回头瞥了眼正在群殴Sean的族类，这样想着。

他们找了几天几夜，塞壬们全都躲了起来。Erik正在床上躺着，海浪的节奏温柔地安抚着年轻的水手。他的手伸进贴身口袋，里面都是爱人的眼泪，莹润而珍贵，那是他的人鱼为他在每个欢乐或者分别的时分流露出的真情爱意，他很思念小人鱼，他担心打起来的时候那条人鱼不听话地要来救他，因为Charles——总是这么好心，这么柔软，他相信着憧憬着一个全然无害的世界，即便Charles自己早已浑身伤痕。  
Erik没有思念完年少的情人，他就被揪着脖子拎到了船长所在的甲板上，大副William Stryker一脸邪恶地举着火把，勒令小混混们把他围成一个圈。  
Erik冷冷地看着他们。  
“我对你很失望，小Erik。你知道对我胡说八道的下场是什么吗？我们巡逻了整整五天，一无所获。或许我就不该相信拿着一片鱼鳞就敢说自己认识人鱼的小子。”细皮嫩肉的Shaw在黑色的夜幕红色的火把下，显出一种难以描述的狰狞感，蹲在铁板上的Raven不禁吓了一跳。  
“那只能证明你在情急之下会狗急跳墙地什么都敢信了，我真不敢想象，船长，你居然公开承认自己的愚蠢。被一个毛头小子的鬼话糊弄得团团转。”Erik面无惧色，表情很平和。Raven看好戏的时候不由得赞叹了一声Erik的俊美，真是便宜了Charles那小子，一天到晚给自己喂有砂子的牡蛎。  
“我并不想在口舌上逞能耐，而你如果一旦死了，那笔钱你也拿不到了。至于我，我自然可以放弃捕捉那条蠢人鱼，自在地打捞一些珊瑚或者金枪鱼，拖到港口，反正我并不缺钱，我只需要刺激。Lehnsherr家的小子，可能你爹妈死得太早，没人告诉你不要惹怒老板。”Shaw大手一挥。他没耐心再做无聊的文字游戏，“我很满意你给我的刺激，现在，我只想把你扔到海里喂鲨鱼，这样刺激或许更大一点。”  
Erik瞥了一眼四周，发现不远处一只熟悉的渡鸦正歪着脖子好奇地观察着他们。可恨的Raven，这个时候还有心情看热闹。  
一部分人听了老板的话，走上前来围住Lehnsherr，另一部分人则站在原地，抱着双臂无动于衷。  
“你们也想被扔下去喂鲨鱼吗？”Shaw冷冷地说，“背叛者只有死路一条。”  
“或许天亮以后再把Lehnsherr扔下去比较好，老板，”Janos怯怯地说，这个年轻的男孩一度对Erik报以温柔的目光过，“现在天太黑了，白天观看的话会更刺激。”  
Shaw听取了这个建议。  
Erik被Janos他们用麻绳绑在桅杆上，Janos试图给他打一个活结，但他很快被推到一边。  
死结紧紧地捆着Erik。  
月亮照耀在他的脸上身上，好像一层白雪覆盖在他的脸上，肃杀又安详。  
渡鸦蹦到他面前，黑色的眼珠带着明显的戏谑之情。Erik并不会鸟语，他只能告诉Raven：“他们都睡了。”  
渡鸦展开翅膀，他又紧跟着压低嗓子说道：“他们有炮弹，要小心。记得要让Logan他们看好Charles。”  
渡鸦怪叫了一身，她飞出了船外。

等到好事的渡鸦飞回来的时候，大海仍然平静，水手们还在沉睡。  
这种平静是不正常的，因为水面一点波纹都没有，就像是没有见过大海的人所画出来的大海那样，是一面黑色的镜子。  
大船在慢慢下沉，水淹过底舱，淹没了烧得通红的炭火和牲畜。那些值夜的水手都在海浪中安详地睡着了。

“我们说好不淹死无辜的人呢！”Ororo不满地说。  
“你还唱不唱歌了！再说总会有点误伤吧！又没人会控制声音该进哪个耳朵该不进哪个耳朵！”Warren，一条白色人鱼，在唱歌间隙回答她。  
“你们俩都闭嘴，再吵下去他们就醒了。”Logan说道。  
“你怎么敢和我这么讲话？”Ororo愤怒起来。  
“怎么就不能这么和你讲话了，你是Emma还是Charles？”  
“对着他俩你就不会这么说了？欺软怕硬。”  
“够了，别再吵了，这是个团队，我们要有团队精神。”Azazel恼火地说。  
“得了吧，你睡了西境人鱼的时候可没想到带我一起睡过。那个时候你可没提倡过什么团队精神。”  
“你自己不行，就不要怪别人。”  
“谁说我不行，我都有女儿了。”  
“可惜你女儿更喜欢Charles。”  
“你根本不知道做父亲的重任。”  
“Charles未婚未孕，但小孩子们都喜欢他，成年人鱼也喜欢他。”  
“得了吧！”  
“你也喜欢他，不然不会答应救他的姘头。”  
“别这么称呼他的那个人类，Charles会生气的。”  
“那该怎么说？配偶？但那人类并不想变成人鱼，Charles也并不想变成人类。跨种族的爱恋比跨海域的爱恋还不靠谱，你看看Logan就知道了，每次Scott看到他就皱起眉毛。”  
“家庭悲剧不该拿来当众作为反面教材。”   
“我一直有个问题，”一直在唱歌的Angel也不唱了，她好奇地问，“Laura到底是你生的还是Scott生的？”  
“真是够了，都他妈闭嘴，快唱歌吧。”Logan装作没听见，想糊弄过去这个问题，但不幸的是，谁生了Laura这个问题引发了集体的好奇心，这群不怎么进行集体合作的人鱼开始聊了起来。  
现在唯一在唱歌的是Sean。  
他发现大家都在聊天，根本没人管教他，那么，是时候一展歌喉了。  
他摩拳擦掌，学了很久的男高音或许有了用武之地。  
他开始了塞壬的高音尖叫。

“是人鱼！！！”  
沉睡中的人类一下子被噩梦一样的尖叫吓醒，他们发现水已经无声无息地淹没了甲板，淹到了他们的床单，他们在冰冷的海水中沉睡着，直到失控的塞壬尖叫声撕裂了他们的耳膜。

“操！Sean！停下！”  
“闭嘴，Sean，你要是唱死了Erik Lehnsherr，我们就会集体被Charles给灭口。”  
“人类都醒了！怎么办！他们又点火了！该淹死他们么！”  
“不不不不按照计划是淹死有害的……但是怎么区分有害和有益的？这又不是挑选水母！发光的都不能惹？”  
“呃……这样，先集体淹晕，打死部分丑的，好看的能捞几个是几个。”  
大家对Azazel的提议感到满意。

人鱼的歌声变得尖利而色欲起来，水手们的耳道好像摇摇欲坠，一切都在放大，放大收缩，一切都成双了，视觉的，听觉的，一切都在回荡，震动，只有把头埋到海水里，才会得到甘美的平静。  
他们把头埋到了海水里。

白皇后Emma看到Sebastian Shaw站在甲板上，捏着一个东西。她凭借本能知道那是自己的鳞片，那鳞片让Sebastian Shaw没有受到人鱼群的歌声攻击。  
她甩开大尾巴，向要淹没的船只游了过去。  
Sebastian Shaw看到了她。  
他冲着水面开枪了。

“砰！”  
海面翻涌起看不见的鲜血和闻得见的血味。

“不！不！！Charles！”


	10. 各得其所

“他终于不往外冒血了。”Charles在迷糊中听到头顶响起了一个忐忑不安的男声。  
“都怪你。”充满了责备的女声，蕴含着风暴之力。  
“怪我？怪我干嘛？我又不是开枪的那个，开枪的那个人类被Emma拖下海里被活吃掉了四肢。”  
“如果不是因为你非要进行高音表演，你以为为什么我们的计划会突然改变？”一个坚定的男声里有不易觉察的不满，好像一团倏然即逝的火焰。  
“你们没有制定B计划，所以就要怪我咯？再说你们那个时候都去研究Laura是不是Logan生下来的，没人唱歌那些人就会全醒过来，然后我们的计划依然会中断。”  
“好吧，太棒了，所以Charles的人类情人就扑过那个反派，结果瞄准Emma的子弹就歪到了Charles的身上。这个B计划真的是很棒。”一个愤怒的男声，他的声带好像金属一样咯吱咯吱作响。  
“呃……我不是这个意思。”  
“那你是什么意思？我就知道Charles不该鼓励你一个人学唱什么高音，你的高音听起来难听得和Charles的歌声有一拼。”  
“这样说就太伤人了，Angel，你知道那不是真的。”  
“嘘，别吵了，Charlie需要休息。可怜的小男孩，还好伤得不重。”  
“哦，他的情人怎么处理？既不能快活一下，也不能吃了他。真麻烦，我真的不懂为什么会有人鱼爱上人类，你知道，一条尾巴能解决所有问题，他们就得靠两条腿，麻烦玩意儿。”  
“说实话，这确实是亘古之谜。但总之，让他好好休息，可怜的Charles，一定吓坏了。那个人类——喂，Logan，等等，你要干什么？”  
“我要揍死那个狗娘养的人类。”  
他想喊，回来，Logan，那不是Erik的错，这是一起意外罢了，谁都会好起来的，这真的不能怪Erik或者Emma或者Sean或者任何人，快回来！这不是他的错。  
但Charles一点力气也没有，他甚至睁不开眼皮，他只能躺在石头上，慢慢坠入黑暗。

Erik站在甲板上，看着大海沉浮。  
Shaw射出第一发子弹的时候，他也看到了Emma雪白的大尾巴，那人鱼狡诈而灵敏，躲过去了第一发子弹，然后是第二发，但当Shaw掏出第二把枪的时候Emma也有点分身乏术，他冷眼看着人鱼和人类的厮打，把更多的精力用来偷偷磨破困住自己双手的绳子。  
还差一点，他的手就解放了。  
这时候海面出现了一条蓝色的尾巴，在航船的灯火照射下也仍然莹莹生辉。那蓝色割破了Erik的心跳，让他的心脏为之一滞，绝不可能认错，那是他的小人鱼！  
Shaw的狞笑没有这样可怕过，他的两把枪轮番对海面射击，Charles拉过Emma，向海下游去，子弹割破空气射入大海，不同于空气的海水让子弹更好区分，人鱼们可以更好地躲避追捕。  
但人鱼不可能永远躲在深海处，远离发动机和螺旋桨，远离源源不断射出子弹的源泉，也无法远离被捆绑的爱人。  
Emma想要偷偷从船的背面掀开发动机，让这条该死的大船停止航行。一只静止的船只在漂泊的海里只能是死刑。Charles和她一起，表情倒是不情不愿，在这个关口，连Emma都没有时间精力去嘲笑他了。  
Shaw盯着安静的海面一回，扭头看到面色惨白的Erik，他揪住年轻人的头发，拖着这个“婊子养的”的年轻人来到了甲板。  
他对着安静的海面大喊大叫：“来啊，你这条狡猾的家伙，这小子是你认识的人类吗？听说你们有点过节，我把他扔下海里你会吃了他来警告我吗？出来吧，小婊子，你憎恨的人都在这里，怎么，害怕了只敢缩在海里吗？”  
Charles听到了动静，他忍不住心旌荡漾地期盼着Shaw可以兑现他的恐吓，他等着Shaw把Erik扔下大海，他一定会接住Erik。  
“小傻子，别乱想了，那个老男人才不会把你的心肝宝贝扔下大海，”白皇后研究着不远处发动机螺旋桨，头也不回地告诫这条天真的小人鱼，“那个老男人只会逼问你的心肝关于人鱼眼泪和鳞片的下落，然后抽打他到他死，以便于警示我们，好让我们知道那个拿着手枪一通乱打的男人是个难以对付的恶棍，没有同情心，没有人情味。”  
Charles默默地把昂向海面翘首以待的头颅转向了Emma。  
“那为了他，我愿意帮你研究一下这个螺旋桨，”Charles被迫接受了Shaw不讲信用的残酷事实，只好帮助起分不清顺时针和逆时针方向的同类来，“希望我们把这个船推开的时候，他还没有那么丧心病狂。”  
“哦，小人鱼，你真的不懂人类，”Emma狞笑了一下，“我被他抓住的时候，他强迫我口交，在集市上羞辱猥亵我，捏着我的乳房好让我发出呻吟以便于激发人类性欲，被扔在地下水牢里，双手都磨破了皮肉呢。人类，人类会有什么好货？”  
“然后有个人在集市上看到了他羞辱你的全过程，不仅没有对你产生性欲和贪欲，反而冒着生命危险救了你。这也是人类。”  
“是啊，他跟你一样，”Emma沉默了一会才回答Charles安静的解说，过去的岁月过去的太快又太慢，那孩童灰绿色的眼珠好像振翅欲飞的鸽子一样在回忆中来回穿梭，她不知道该怎么面对这种不一样的人类，“哼，他看了看我的胸脯，只是告诉我我应该穿好胸罩，我就知道的。”  
“那是我的Erik。”人鱼天性中的对配偶的占有欲让Charles警惕起来。  
“对啊，你的Erik，”Emma恢复了她一贯的傲慢，好像那之前的感伤与怀念不过是某种错觉，“和你一样，是个基佬。”

打破这对人鱼拌嘴的是Erik的惨叫。  
Charles的脸马上白了。  
“蠢货！”Emma想要伸手抓住一个劲游向海面的Charles，但那焦心的小人鱼游得太快了，就连Emma也没有来得及拦住他。  
Emma眼睁睁看着Charles把自己陷入了困境。  
小人鱼的头还没有来得及露出海面，暴露他的是他那条珍奇的尾巴，在月夜黑海中也发出光辉。Shaw毫不犹豫地冲着海面开枪。Erik发出撕心裂肺的嚎叫，好像Shaw那一鞭子没有抽打在他的肩膀上，而是打在了他的心上。  
“你这个小混账，叫得这么惨，”Shaw发觉了什么，他扔开手枪，两只手卡住Erik的脖子，“你叫得这么伤心，到底是什么原因，你到底是人类这一方的还是人鱼那一边的？那条蓝尾巴的是什么？多情的贱货，真没想到，你不是看中那条大胸婊子，我的猎物……”  
他还没有骂完，整个船身猛地一震，几乎要把他们都晃出去，Shaw仓皇地趴伏在甲板上，而之前差点被掐到窒息的Erik跟着船身一起左摇右晃，他还处在拼命吸取氧气的环节之中，他的瞳孔放大，涣散的神志中看到Shaw摸索着想要捡起不远处的枪支，他用力摩擦着被捆绑在身后的双手，船又是猛地一震，他的头狠狠地撞向一侧，砸在桅杆上，Shaw也没有好到哪里去，他的脑袋砸在了铁栏杆上，那一定很疼，因为在黑夜中都看得到他出血了。  
Shaw终于要捡到那根不断滑落的枪的时候，Erik也终于把双手解脱了出来，他跌跌撞撞地扑向Shaw，他们扭打成一团。  
Erik想要把他推到大海里，Shaw用力捶打推开他，Erik忍住头痛带来的影响，用力把拳头砸向Shaw的脸，他怀疑把Shaw的牙齿都打掉了几颗，但Shaw好像已经没有理智了，也感觉不到痛苦，不远处，Emma Frost的雪白尾巴一闪而过，复仇者眼里的疯狂色彩让人害怕，Shaw用脚踹到Erik的肚子上，把他踢开，Shaw不顾一切地扑到栏杆上，把争斗中夺来的枪，追随着人鱼的尾巴一通狂射，Erik看到了Charles蓝色的身影，他好像也变成了第二个Shaw船长，感觉不到腹部的淤青、脸部的肿胀和背部的鞭伤，他扑上去，混乱之中Shaw还是Erik在争夺那把枪，Shaw还想继续射击，Erik在干扰他，一发子弹发出去。  
海面传来了Charles的惨叫。  
Charles的叫声让Erik整个人都凝固了，狂躁的热血一刹那便成了百年冰雪，硬邦邦地阻塞在他的脑子、四肢和心脏，他浑身像是过了电又被泼了冰水似的，如果这是Charles，为什么会是Charles，如果没有了Charles。  
在Erik呆滞的这几秒，Sebastian狂笑着，还不及Erik的狂怒席卷而来，Sebastian Shaw就把这个年轻的水手推下了大海。  
Sebastian站在摇晃的船只上大笑着，笑声好像一百年没有进食的巫婆终于喝了一杯处女的鲜血那样，笑得几乎要打滚儿了。他大笑着对海面说：“来啊！我的宝贝儿！爱情的小鸟儿们！操你的！人鱼们！操！”  
在他背后，无声无息平地而起的巨型海浪淹没了他。

他掉落大海，陷入了黑暗，气泡和光斑闪烁在面前，他想找到Charles，他看不见他。  
可为什么要让他看见呢？是他伤害了他。他就该永远一个人，一个人生，一个人死，死在没有月亮河的海面，化成尸骨落入大海，不再带来任何麻烦和困惑，不再带来任何伤害和心碎。  
他想找到Charles，但也不想再看到这一切。他在下沉，毫无疑问地。  
他永远是孤独的。

意识浮沉开始沦陷的时候，有两只冰凉的，温柔的手抱住了他的脖子。  
“会没事的，冷静一点，Erik。”  
“哦，Erik，我的爱。”

“我们来讨论一下，为什么我和Charles在研究螺旋桨的时候，你们居然有心思讨论Laura是Scott生的还是Logan生的这种蠢问题，”Emma甩着自己刚涂了海洋植物染色的指甲，她的口气轻松、愉快、漫不经心，这给这些人鱼们带来了更大的心理压力，“我简直不明白，这种显而易见的问题居然还值得你们让我们冒着生命危险去干独活儿，顺便，当然是Logan生的。”  
“可是……”Azazel意见不同地开了口。  
Emma瞪了他一眼，Azazel闭了嘴。  
被迫达成共识的人鱼群陷入了沉默。  
“说实话，如果是你被击中的话，我会乐见其成。”Logan讽刺地说。  
“但Charles受伤了。”Laura伤心地拉着Logan的大尾巴。  
他们把头转向了不远处的礁石上。

此时此刻没有再失血、头晕、不舒服、想吐——听起来就像是怀孕症状似的！——的Charles，被他的人类情人抱着，半条尾巴泡在海水里，半个人身被搂在人类怀里，用一种生离死别的样子，悲悲戚戚又强颜欢笑。  
“我不能没有你，”Erik把头埋在Charles的肩窝，感受着这条人鱼脉搏跳动，“我恨不得把Shaw活剐了，我还是最恨我自己，是我害你的。”  
“没错，子弹是你射出来的，但那非你的本意，你只是不会控制自己罢了，你也不会控制好每样东西，”Charles爱抚着人类的头发，他搂着他的头，感受着人类的提问，活着的爱意萌动，“幸好我把你捞上来了，答应我，无论发生任何情况，你都要活下去。”  
“我找不到你，哪里都找不到你，我当时真的……”Erik吻了吻小人鱼蓝色的眼睛。  
“你永远不会找不到我，你永远不是一个人，答应我，永远不要离开我。”  
一个漫长的亲吻，劫后余生的幸存者们更不吝啬于爱意的表达。  
“我从海里捞过很多东西，都是为了给你的，珊瑚，珍珠，石头，”Charles气喘吁吁地说，他的嘴唇被吻得红肿，“我没有想到我给自己捞过最好的东西，居然是你。大海真是藏满了瑰宝。”  
“我没想到你还能原谅一个伤害你的家伙，还把他喊作瑰宝。你是个傻子。”  
“最幸福的那种。”  
“那我可能是最幸运的人类恶棍了。”Erik伤感地摸了摸Charles的尾巴，再次用力抱紧了他怀里的人鱼。

“Charles只是尾巴被打了个洞，为什么他们搞得好像Charles被打成了人鱼筛子了似的。”Sean客观地点评了一下。  
“这大概就是爱情。”Jean怯怯地说，“有时候Logan还允许Scotty拿石头剐自己呢，Logan说他不希望Scott感到痛苦，他愿意让他在自己身上泄压，Logan说这是爱情。”  
大家的注意力转向了Logan。  
“见鬼！Laura真的不是我生的。”  
“……爱情真的很伟大。”  
“滚！”


	11. 在一起

“我吃了他的时候，他还鲜明地活着。他对我张开了双手，我想那是一个拥抱，因为他在冲我微笑，好像他等了我很久，哪怕他掉进了大海，四周全是海水。”Emma说。  
“我想肯定有什么是搞错了的。仇人相见应该是以命相博，他造了大船追杀你，设置了高额奖金悬赏你，最后关头他拥抱了你，冲你微笑，即便被你吃掉了一些肢体。”  
“我知道这听起来很荒谬，可能老二被咬掉的家伙总会有点不正常。”  
“会不会有一种可能，”Charles慢吞吞地说，“我是说，这是一个假设……假设他其实并不是完全地恨你。”  
“什么意思？”  
“在恨之外的东西，偏执，或者……爱情？”  
Emma放声大笑，好像听到了什么最好笑的笑话似的。爱情？这是世界上最后一样值得她相信的东西。她可以天生狡猾、自由、灵敏，并且可以永远狡猾、自由、灵敏。没有任何一颗心可以捕获住她，也不存在任何一个人或者人鱼让她为之心醉神迷。  
“爱情不过是一种闪闪亮、又毫无珍奇之处的寻常玩意儿罢了，就像是太阳升起，海面闪烁的光斑，零碎而浮动，美丽又飘渺，为这种东西偏执地牺牲，分不清恨，过度放大个人感官，他如果真是那样的，我倒还要怜悯一下Sebastian Shaw了。这是只倒霉的可怜虫。”  
Charles不说话了，他把头转向一边看向一直沉默不语的Erik，他希望他不要以为人鱼们都是Emma这样的。  
Erik看起来漫不经心，对于Emma的胡说八道他一贯不以为然。他盯着她一会儿，说：“你还记得我们重逢时你对我说的话吗？”  
——“谢谢你，Erik，为所有的一切，感谢你为救我、保密人鱼的存在所做出的一切。好孩子，希望你尽快拥有你的人鱼。”  
“那时候我快来月经了，情绪大起大落，说的话不算数。”  
Erik无言以对，只好瞪了她一眼。  
Emma饶有兴致地看着Erik：“你知道那时候我怎么想的吗？”  
“我怎么知道。”  
“我想你是个少见的不错的人类，虽然你有很多乱七八糟的自以为是。”  
“真感人，人鱼Emma的经前赞赏可真是让我激动得要命呢。现在，你既然已经回想起来你对我的看法，那你不妨再来回想一下你当时对爱情的态度。”  
“你有什么毛病？这么执着纠正我的爱情观？”  
“他什么毛病也没有，”Charles说，“他只是想告诉你爱情这种东西并不是一种闪闪亮、又毫无珍奇之处的寻常玩意儿。它很珍贵，值得付出全部的热情和耐心，交托出自己，太阳升起来，海面上就有泡泡那样。”  
“小人鱼，我想你小时候我们就告诉过你，《海的女儿》这种童话故事全是人类杜撰意淫的，没有人鱼会在早上见了太阳就变成泡泡，吸血鬼都不会这么傻地被光一照就灰飞烟灭。我们是与人类相近的物种，但我们和人类毕竟不是同一种生物。我想你只是陷入了爱河，无法自拔。爱人拥有爱人，他们总会要在一起。我可不会去爱上什么人鱼，更别提一个蠢货人类。至于你，小Charles，我怀疑你也会和我们大家分别。”  
“什么意思？”Erik问。  
“人鱼可以变成人类，过程轻松、简单，没有什么痛苦，从一条尾巴变成两条腿有一定的适应期，过了身体的适应期，塞壬们走起路来并不会产生那种特别戏剧化的，怎么说的？’走在刀尖上的痛感’，就，很寻常。转化只能使用一次，无法逆转，这几百年来一直都有人鱼爱上人类，人类没法下水，于是他们就脱离我们，变成普通的人类了，”Emma安静地说，“现在，抛开我们毫不相干的爱情观来说，你会离开我们吗？Charles，告诉我，你会离开大海、放弃海洋吗？而你，Erik，会希望Charles他离开我们吗？”  
“……”Charles艰难地说，“离开不意味着放弃。”  
“无论那些离开了大海又坐着船回来看看无边海洋的人鱼们怎么美饰，我们都心知肚明，这就是放弃。”

Charles当然知道了，无论那些离开了大海又坐着船回来看看无边海洋的人们怎么美饰，任何一方都心知肚明，那些曾经是人鱼的人类们很难下潜至五十米以下，他们永远无法触摸底部的珊瑚又不被海葵和水母蜇伤，他们永远无法再看到泡泡从海底冒出，太阳照射不进的海水里那些闪光动物们奇异的面貌，他们举着小灯不高兴地游来游去，海底火山的喷发，鲸鱼家族的号角声，洋流的寒暖交替，暴风雨夜里波动的大海，摇晃得让他们想歌唱，船只在歌声中陷入大海，那些船只将是人鱼的游乐场。而那些坐在船上看着大海而无法投身进去的人们，他们永远不会再回到人鱼的中间，他们只是处于对过去身份的缅怀，前来进行一无所获的凭吊罢了。  
如果这不是放弃，还能怎么解释“放弃”这个词汇呢？  
在做选择的时候，没有一种选择可以安慰兼顾其他选项。  
这可真难，Charles抬起头，看着男朋友灰绿色的眼睛，他陷入了爱河，也陷入了前所未有的困境。  
他会离开这吗？为了爱情？

“我爱你。”Erik亲吻了对着夕阳发呆的Charles，小人鱼圆鼓鼓的脸，亲上去凉凉的。  
“我也爱你。”Charles把看着落霞的脸转向一旁安静坐着的Erik，把脸埋到了他的怀里。人类的心脏在他耳旁震动鸣叫，他伸出手覆在Erik的胸膛上，如此鲜活、年轻，充满无限可能。  
“你会来到陆地上吗？”  
“我还没有想好。”  
“我无法离开大海。”Charles的声音很沉闷，“但是我也无法离开你。”  
“啊哦，看样子我们陷入了一个僵局。”  
“也许……我也可以一直生活在海洋里，你住在临海的房子，我们就能每天见面。”  
Erik把怀里的人鱼扶起来，正视着海蓝蓝的眼睛，这是大海的精灵，他想，爱上了人类的孩子：“我想这里面可能是有什么搞错了，爱一个人就是要和他在一起，如果我们不在一起，那算什么？我希望认识我的人都知道你，认可你，尊重你，喜爱你，你值得最好的。”  
“但那些我都不在意，我在意的只有你，你说的对，如果我们不是真的在一起，那一切并没有意义，爱情只是太阳升起就变成海沫的浪花。”  
“如果是这样，Charles……”  
“Erik，没有那么容易的，我感到害怕，不是你，而是你身后一望无际的大地，我会离开大海，和你在一起，但我需要时间…… ”  
Charles没有说完，Erik就亲吻了他的嘴唇：“别哭了，我的爱。”  
Charles才发现自己的眼泪滑了下来，Erik的吻结束，那颗泪水就掉到礁石上，变成了一颗浑圆的海珠。Erik捡起它，亲吻了一下。他们不再说话了，手拉着手坐在石头上看完了夕阳落下，璀璨的晚霞让整个天空好像燃烧了起来，场景非常壮丽，让人印象深刻。  
但没有什么比人鱼更让人印象深刻，Erik看了看身边矮矮的小个子，想，大概以后只要他活着，想起晚霞，就会想起今日来。  
Erik用力搂了搂Charles，力度之大让人鱼不明所以地抬起头。Charles发现Erik看上去表情柔和，而有种说不出的坚毅和顽强，好像他一下子偷偷卸掉了什么重担，使得他要离开了似的如释重负。  
Charles的心无理由地慌乱起来，好像有人把一颗石头砸向了他的心湖，激起阵阵涟漪。Erik对他笑了一下，那爱意凶猛，甜蜜溢出，Charles用力地抱住了这个人类，年幼时期的第一个也是唯一一个朋友，少年时期的暗恋与寄托，如今的爱意、勇气的源头。  
“我不会离开大海。”Charles静静地说。  
Erik僵住了身体：“哦……这也可以理解。”  
“你不必完全理解，我不是为了要和你分别。我只是……我无法离开大海，我无法把鱼尾巴割舍掉，变成两条腿，我爱你也不是因为你是人类或者人鱼，我想……只是因为是你。可能是我们的灵魂都是月亮河做的，我爱你，但我无法融入到你的生存环境里。我无法因为爱你而放弃海洋，亲爱的。我母亲，她叫Sharon，她特别地爱我的父亲Brian，但是Brian死了，所以妈妈就疯了，爸爸死了一两年后妈妈也死了。她并不怎么爱我，可能是因为她所有的爱都给了爸爸，嘘，嘘，没事的，让我说完吧，亲爱的。我以前非常不理解，感到不公正和被抛弃，我努力让自己不受他们的影响，我试图让每个人喜欢我，大家都很同情我，但你，Erik——你不是他们中的任何一个，你需要我，而我也需要你，现在我能完全理解妈妈的心情了，我不再想责备她了，Erik，我很抱歉，天哪，我爱你，但是我好抱歉。”  
Erik凝视着Charles，逐渐昏暗的光线里小人鱼美丽得好像一轮月亮。他的人鱼在颠三倒四地说着过去的事情以试图解释他的决定，Charles的哭泣安静又破碎。  
他凑上去，给他很多的吻，他们四周聚集了很多珍珠，他们看都不看一眼。

“好的爱情不应该让爱人感到为难。”Erik想，“我们毕竟完全不一样。而Charles，他值得一切好东西。”  
他离开了礁石。

十五天过去了，一个月过去了，Erik仍然毫无消息。他在这座美丽的海港都市的心腹出，慢慢地排除掉所有的困难和麻烦，Sebastian Shaw的高额悬赏里他是最大的赢家，但总有一些不长眼的家伙想要阻挠他拿那一大笔的钱——真的是很大一笔了，足够他买几处房子，好几条气派的大船，再招募好几船的水手了。  
黑渡鸦站在窗口，现在是深夜，空气又冷又咸，渡鸦感到不快，如果不是因为Charles的郁郁寡欢让她无法无视掉最后那点儿良心，她可真不愿意为这对小情侣的和好事业通宵卖命。  
Erik还在看文件，Raven记得他今天签了很多很多东西。  
Raven的不耐烦马上要突破临界点，她试图通过蹦跶好让那个蠢货意识到自己的存在，但她真的太黑了，黑得和窗外夜色融为一体，而Erik特别的专心致志，更不可能意识到她。Raven准备这样，她先飞出去几十米，然后用坚固的喙炸开薄薄的玻璃，她滚进去，连着一身亮闪闪的玻璃渣，然后顺势拔光Erik的头发——  
等等。  
Erik扔开羽毛笔，从手里掏出一颗珠子，Raven几乎要把脑门挤在玻璃窗上了，她当然识别的出来那异乎寻常的虹彩是人鱼的眼泪才能发得出来的。  
Erik看了看那颗珍珠，把嘴唇贴上去吻了吻，然后揣进了口袋，继续填文件了。  
Raven松了口气，同时感觉到自己的脑门都要被挤扁了。

Raven和Erik都一去不返，这使得人鱼陷入了忧伤。  
Charles看上去很不好，Logan决心当他再见那个蠢人类的时候要把他的头摁在蓝藻暴发的海域里，淹到半死，起码四五个回合。  
“那小子干脆别靠近大海了，我要淹死他！”Logan在咆哮。  
“闭嘴，”Emma说，“他一根鲸叉就能干翻你。瞧瞧，谁来了？”  
Laura看了看远方，用一种惊喜的口气告诉她爸爸：“鲸叉来了！”  
“哼，他倒能耐，能开这么大的船，”Sean酸溜溜地说，“真想唱翻。”

Erik找不到Charles，他在甲板上冲着大海呼唤了很久。  
小人鱼仍然藏在大船下面，这场景颇有点眼熟，记忆中某个月圆之夜里，他们也在做这样徒劳无功的迷藏，人类在破旧的小船上呼唤他的人鱼，他嫉妒的人鱼在他船下打转，那被嫉妒灼烧心口的小人鱼在耐心地等待人类失去力气。  
每一个柔软狡猾的捕猎者都在伺机等待一个良机。  
他等到了，他当时推着小船走向了沙滩，他偷到了第一个吻，然后他被装睡的少年抓住了，他们的肢体相互交缠，空气都要爆炸了，爱情是一切。  
现在他等不到一个良机了，今非昔比，破木船可以轻易推动驾驶，这么大的船，他无法再让人类疲惫至入睡，再把睡着的目标哄骗到自己的领地，Erik也不再会是彻夜呼唤人鱼直到疲乏困倦的青年了。  
他们都长大了。

Erik跳进了大海。  
有别于前一次的跳海是出于愤怒、无措和绝望，这一次他像个赌徒那样，放手一搏，把筹码全部推到了转盘面前，他兴致勃勃，希望燃烧着欲望。  
Charles看不见Erik的眼睛此刻的火焰，他看到Erik克服着水压努力下潜，如此笨拙又如此的——  
他游过去，保住自己的人类，拖着他游回海面。  
“你疯了吗！”  
“那你为什么不见我？”  
“是你不愿意过来见我！Raven去找过你，她也没有回来！我以为！”  
“你以为什么？被抛弃了？如果你不愿意见我，那就换我来见你。我知道你永远在我身边，而我不会离开你。”  
“……但是你确实离开了，因为我不愿意变成普通人类。”  
“不，我不希望你变成人类，我希望你是你想成为的任何一种。Charles，听着，我有了一艘自己的船，这花费了我很长的时间，我甚至无法抽一个下午的空去看你，各种各样的文件，人类的麻烦，但那不重要了，”Erik捧住小人鱼圆鼓鼓的脸和下颚，这条蓝眼睛的人鱼为什么美丽得这么惊心动魄？他不知道，“重要的是，Charles，我有了一条自己的船，我可以永远漂流在海上，做各种各样的贸易，我们需要在一起，我无法忍受每个月只见你两三面，我是人类，你是人鱼，我们必须要在一起。这船上有一块足够装下你并让你游泳的地方，它底部也有适合你待着的悬空箱，如果你对和我远航感到疲惫，你就去你想待的地方，我的生意做完，就可以赶回来看你。虽然我们仍然会有分离，但我们依旧紧紧联系在一起。这已经是我所想到所能做到的最好了，而你，你愿意……”  
小人鱼伸出双手，把自己投入到他的人类怀抱里，Erik把这个当做回答了。  
他们紧紧地拥抱在一起，高大的船只静静地停在它们身边，太阳照耀在天上，它的荣耀光辉倾泻下来，洒在相爱的人身上。

他们相互拥有、相互扶持， 无论是好是坏、富裕或贫穷、疾病还是健康都彼此相爱、彼此珍惜。  
他们紧紧地拥抱在一起，无论是人鱼还是人类，是大地还是海洋，是昼或夜，洋流与季风相互交替着移动，坚硬的冰川和柔软的玫瑰在海鸟的歌唱中融化与绽放。  
他们再也无法分离。


	12. 番外 准爸爸们（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小人鱼Charles怀孕了，但他的孕期有一点不太一样。  
> mpreg，很多作者瞎扯的设定。

“我后悔了，我变成人类。”小美人鱼Charles宣布，“还有，不要喊我’小美人鱼’，我不小了，请喊我‘美人鱼’ ，现在，我要变成人类。”  
“Charles，宝贝，那是不可能的。”人类Erik告诉他的小人鱼。  
Charles瞪着圆眼睛看向他的人类伴侣，蓝眼睛里聚起海水：“我就知道你厌弃我了，想要抛弃我！你想跟我分开！”  
Erik发出一声咆哮，气恼又无奈地哄着孩子气的伴侣。  
直到深夜，人鱼趴在池边陷入了沉睡，Erik才长舒一气。他凝视着小人鱼的睡容，Charles的脸很圆，但是很苍白，他现在情绪很不稳定，每天都在以骚扰、诘问和缠着自己为头等大事，真是个天大的麻烦，麻烦的起因是因为Erik他自己做的好事。  
Erik附身吻了吻甜蜜的大麻烦，露出了一个温柔又感激的笑容。  
Erik这一晚也和之前那样，留宿在悬崖上的这个巨大水池旁，尽管旁边就是他的别墅，是人类的生活区，但他紧紧地靠着池子，在冰冷的夜里入睡了。  
人鱼群聚集在这个私人海崖下的海里，说着悄悄话。  
“Charles很反常。”  
“他不想回海里，但也不想变成人。”  
“没有一条人鱼是他这样。”  
“现在他不得不留在那了。”  
“那是个很大的水池，但是跟海洋相比，不值一提。”  
“Charles现在的脾气很不好。”  
“Erik应该对此负责。”  
“他是他的配偶嘛。是他惹出来的麻烦。”  
黑色的渡鸦掠过发白的天际，辉煌的日出要拉开序幕。她对着海里的人鱼们说：  
“他马上要变成人了。Charles快到极限了。”  
人鱼们都因为渡鸦的消息安静了，接着，他们窃窃私语了起来：  
“是的，是的，他暂时要变成人了。”  
“他快到时候了。”  
“人和人鱼是两种概念。”  
……  
太阳的光劈进黑暗，把一切黯淡全部赶走，一瞬间，这世界被金色、红色、橙色染得毫无招架之力。璀璨和光荣一并升起，发出喝呼。

这是新的一天，Erik和Charles在旭日光芒中一同醒来。  
他们给对方一个紧紧的拥抱，接着，不可思议的事情就这么发生了。  
Erik看着怀里的小人鱼那浸在池水中的鱼尾，慢慢变成了人类的脚，接着是人类的小腿、膝盖……  
小人鱼在一股酥麻又痛苦的震惊中盯着自己的下半身，慢慢地，连臀部和腰部也终于变成了完全的人形。  
Erik一直紧紧地搂着他，好不让他因为失去尾巴而掉进池子里。  
“Erik……我……”失去尾巴、得到双腿的小人鱼不知道说什么好，他像是被海巫师夺取声音那样，不知道怎么说话了都，“我……感觉不到我的双腿了。”  
Erik嘴唇哆嗦着，行动坚定地慢慢走下水池的阶梯，他们的手一直紧紧握着，失去了尾巴的小人鱼飘着腿半浮在水里。Erik抱起小人鱼，走上岸边，把他放在自己睡觉的地方，棉织品全都湿了，但都不要紧。  
Charles张着嘴语无伦次地想要对Erik说什么，这就是有双腿的感觉吗？这是陆地的感觉吗？我要持续这样多久？这是但他注意到Erik的灰绿色眼睛里满是泪水，Erik伸出了一只颤抖的手，向Charles的肚子伸去。  
他低头，才注意到自己的肚子明显地隆了起来，远比他是人鱼时要圆润显大。这或许能解释为什么孕吐期过去后Charles就自觉变成了人类形态，恐怕他肚子里的小家伙个头与日俱增，男性人鱼的腹部可以揣着有限体积的人鱼宝宝，但要是揣着个头更大、好动的人类宝宝，或者就不是那么回事的了。Charles把自己的手慢慢覆盖到他爱人的手上，Charles就这样看着含笑带泪的Erik慢慢俯下身去，直到完全跪在地面，他的船长像是一个跋涉了很久的苦难信徒，面对东方来的奇迹瞠目结舌，面对命运里从未提前预告的恢弘壮丽，他只能跪伏赞美。  
他在Charles圆溜溜的肚皮上落下了一个漫长的、湿润的亲吻。  
Charles感觉肚子上有什么热流一样的水滴在上面，他看了看垂着头的伴侣，把手伸进了他金棕色的头发里。他抱住垂着的Erik，手臂拢住他的肩背。  
“哦，亲爱的。”  
金色的太阳一跃而起，在天空中大放异彩。  
新的一天。

“说真的，真的难以想象这就是腿，拥有了腿的感觉。”  
Charles小心翼翼地捧着自己肚子——其实他的肚子也并不大——被他的配偶抱起来放进轮椅里。他还不会用自己的双腿走路，没人敢让他试试，好奇心过重的Charles也不愿意走着走着跪在地上，肚皮和地面摩擦，鲜红的血从他下身流出来，痛苦倏然而至，然后就——  
Charles还没说完自己的奇思妙想，Erik就已经痛苦得好像被人在胃部凶狠地打了一拳似的。  
因此，变成人的Charles乐颠颠地坐在轮椅上，花了一个上午研究这个轮椅，然后就指挥着配偶带着他东奔西跑，Erik的别墅很大很空阔，里面胡乱地塞着这样那样的东西，多半是用来哄小人鱼的，小人鱼没有上过陆地，对人类社会的一切造物都发出惊讶的赞叹。  
“天哪，这真的是文明的奇迹啊！”Charles Xavier看了看被他挪到脚边的自动开合垃圾桶，Charles觉得自己不可能再和这个神奇的垃圾桶分别了。  
Erik歪着一边的嘴笑了笑。  
“你笑什么！”Charles推挤着他的配偶。  
“没什么，Charles，你知道那只是一个垃圾桶。”  
“那也是你们社会的奇迹！”小人鱼坚持着，他气势惊人地喊着，用手摸着自己的肚子，好像这样可以凭空压扁Erik的气势似的。  
Erik看了看他，俯下身亲了亲他圆鼓鼓的丈夫，那蓝眼睛和红嘴唇都是甜味的。  
“明天我会带你偷偷去看看书店，毕竟……男性人类无法怀孕。你说起你认识的那个人，明天会在书店等我们，Hank McCoy，希望这个蹩脚医生真的可以帮助你分娩。”  
“书店！”Charles挥舞着双手，仍然抓不住重点。

年轻的Charles裹着一层又一层的厚毯子在淡淡的夜幕里被推出了家门。他小心地抚摸着自己的肚子，生怕人类会发现他的不同——他也不是完全不了解人类，他看过他们如何地捕捉人鱼，如何地用钢叉叉死鲸鱼，如何地猎捕鲨鱼，把它们的鱼鳍割掉，让鲨鱼活生生死在海面。  
Charles也看过人类如何地尔虞我诈，在方寸之间的船上，无所不用其极地内讧，彼此厮杀，第一天扔下一个水手，喉咙被割破，第二天扔下更多的水手，四肢被切掉，甲板上渗透着鲜血、酒精和性的味道，为一颗人鱼的眼泪他们大打出手，罔顾人命。  
但是人类建造的文明又多不符合他们蛮荒的面孔啊，至于Charles的爱人——小人鱼小心地抬起头看了看一脸肃杀的Erik，那双灰绿色的眼睛在只有面对自己的时候显得格外狡猾、温柔和活泼。  
现在，Erik有些时候看上去格外地慈爱，望着Charles的时候，眼睛里露出一种又怀疑、又忧虑的神情——好像一个穷小子突然有一笔从天而降的巨款，面对这种难以置信的好东西，总有种不真实的幸福感，好像突然一下，Charles真的会变成那个傻乎乎的童话里的小人鱼，“啪嗒”，泡沫不见了，你不仅没了孩子，也没了配偶。  
可怜的人，Charles怜惜地想，他不敢相信他有多幸福。

进入书店的时候，Charles还是小小地惊叹了一会儿——好吧是很久，但这不怪他，他真的从来没有想象过这么神奇的地方。他看着数不清的书籍，再一次意识到了人类社会的辉煌灿烂。他被Erik慢慢推着轮椅走向了柜台后面，走过门帘，是一个别有洞天的居所。  
一个穿着白大卦的男人站在后面，表情拘谨又羞涩地迎了上来：“你好，Lehnsherr先生，以及Xavier先生。”  
Erik像是每个人欠了他五百万块钱那样，面无表情又倨傲蛮横，他声音压得很低：“希望你最好像你所的那样，别骗我们。”  
“Erik。”Charles阻止了他丈夫不礼貌的防备性和威胁，“我很抱歉，McCoy博士，我想我的Erik只是比较担心我。替我向你的母亲问好，希望McCoy夫人一如既往地美丽。”  
“她经常想念着大海和你们，自从她选择两条腿地生活之后。知道你们要来她也想来见见你，但是她现在旅游了，一时半会回不来。我想以后你们会有机会叙旧的。”  
McCoy博士的声音又轻又软，好像一朵朵棉花落到棉花框里那样，好像生怕惊醒了什么人。他如此的羞涩和内向，几乎要让Charles讨厌起一旁虎视眈眈的配偶了。  
“真的非常感谢你愿意帮我做产检……你知道我们这种情况的特殊，以前也没什么人鱼在和人类结合后在人鱼形态下怀孕的，我本可以一直在海洋里，但是不知道为什么最近变成了人，据说以后我还是会变回人鱼的，但是你看我现在……”  
Erik几乎是粗暴地打断了Charles滔滔不绝地寒暄和不必要的客套：“我们上门寻求帮助，希望你帮他检查一下身体和，我们的宝宝，”他说到“宝宝”这个词的时候意外地停顿了一下，敏感的人鱼和半人鱼血统的博士都听出了那言外里的温柔和爱意，接着，Lenhsherr又恢复了那种欠揍的凶巴巴口气，“我会按照约定，给你一大笔钱，我只希望你真的可以对他们负责，并且能按照约定，守口如瓶。”  
“Erik！”Charles气得要拿垃圾桶打他了。  
“别担心，”Hank好脾气地说，“母亲生气，对胎儿影响不好。”  
Erik和Charles明显都僵住了脖子。  
好啊，Hank愉快地想，让我们都进入角色好啦。

一言以蔽之，他们搞了很多次，终于在某一次搞大了小人鱼的肚子，并且根据小人鱼怀孕了几个月就不得不变成人形来看，这个肚子真是非同小可的，大。  
Erik怀疑地看了看Charles圆鼓鼓的肚子，它并没有特别大，只是圆鼓鼓的，是个雪白的半球，干净脆弱，没有花纹。  
Hank在Charles的肚子上涂了一点冰凉的凝胶，这使得没有心理准备的Charles打了个颤，还没来得及保护欲过强的准爸爸发出咆哮，Charles的一连串关于产检器材的好奇发问打破了僵局。Hank耐心地解说，然后拿个小金属器在他的肚子上摸来摸去。  
“总的来说，就是混血的胎儿如果个头比较大，当母体感觉人鱼形态不能很方便地带着孩子在海洋中度过最脆弱的时期，他们会在适当的时候拟态成人类，以便于生产。因为另一半是人类，孩子本身就是混血，对于母体发生的一些变化，也适应得很好。一般来说，这种情况特别罕见，是因为纯人鱼的胎儿一般个头小，在母体里也不会特别影响母体的活动和觅食，但是如果是人类混血或者母体抛弃了人鱼的身份，那胎儿一般都会长得比较大，需要母体选择人类形状好保证安全，维持孕期的营养。”  
Erik和Charles的脑子当机了。他们面面相觑着。  
Hank博士愉快地说：“这期间呢，为了保证胎儿和母体的安全，首先必须是充足的营养和愉快的心情，母亲心情不佳也会影响肚子的孩子们，同时呢，保险起见，Charles最好不要见到其他人类，也不要进入大海以免因来不必要的掠食者进攻，我母亲告诉我人鱼孕育的孩子一般是八到十个月，具体情况具体分析，所以呢——”  
Erik和Charles就这么眼睁睁地看着Hank列了一大串列表，关于营养和食物摄取的比例啦，多久前来孕检啦，大概的生活作息建议啦，可能遇到的突发情况啦，怀孕期间心情不好怎么办啦，孕吐该如何应对啦，小孩子出生了是人还是鱼啦，Charles怀着孩子想要回到大海该怎么办啦，肚子上长了花纹可怎么办啦，如何面对孕期性生活啦等等。  
等等。  
孕期性生活？  
这对伴侣面对超长的一条列表，看到最后的孕期性生活也忍不住面红耳赤。  
“孕期的性……性生活，”Erik像是突然懂了礼貌那样，忸怩又害羞地问起博士，“这个……你有什么建议么……”  
博士关爱地说：“这个，我建议最好不要采取压到肚子的体位。”  
“我是问这个怎么会写在上面！”Charles嚷嚷，他面色通红，基本上形容是气急败坏的，天知道这位小人鱼的性情多么通情达理温柔体贴，这都怪Erik那根老二惹的麻烦事，“孕期还要讲究规律做爱？”  
Hank困惑地歪了歪头：“当然，需要适当，你不能索取无度了。”  
小人鱼看起来要爆炸了，Erik连忙把他推出了一个半圈，他对Hank伸出了友谊之手。  
“谢谢您，博士，”Erik真诚又感激地握着Hank的手，“感谢您的帮助，有需要我会给您电话。真心感谢您。再见。”


End file.
